M
by Mrs Kim siFujoshi
Summary: part 7 / TOPxGD, office pair - next ch baru crack pair / kumpulan CRACK PAIR dengan rated M / warning! PWP, YAOI / simple rule! DLDR, RnR / Bash atopun Flame tidak akan saya tanggapi *smile jadi jangan sia-siakan mata dan waktu Anda / yang alergi jangan sia-siakan waktu untuk sekedar mampir nge-bash / Mind To Review and Support me, again?
1. TopxKyuKyu

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ Kyu!uke sex-scene story ~**

**My Sweety Kitty**

**Cast : T.O.P!seme x Kyu!uke**

**Genre : Sex scene!pwp**

**Rated : M (NC21)**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : PWP, typo's**

**Terinspirasi dari, Come, Come to Noona**

**FF NC di Koreannc dengan cast MinHo. Disitu Yunho jadi ukenya Changmin,**

**Serius! Kalian searching di wp koreannc dot com ajja *smile**

**Ini termasuk favorit saya, setelah kalian membacanya pasti kalian mengerti bagian mana yang menjadi favorit saya itu, kekekeee *evilaugh**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading! *smile**

**.**

**.**

Choi Seunghyun a.k.a T.O.P, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Bahkan bayi baru lahir saja mengenalinya sebagai the most ultimate seme. Wajah manly, tubuh tegap penuh six-pack, trisep dan bisep nya membuat fantasy para uke juga wanita terbang melayang membayangkan bagaimana rasanya dipeluk olehnya. Tapi sayangnya, mereka harus gigit jari dan membuang jauh fantasi mereka, karena T.O.P selalu membawa dalam pelukannya kucing rumahan dengan bulu coklat emas belang putih super menggemaskan. Like a Garfield, tapi gak segemuk Garfield juga.

Tidak peduli sedang syuting iklan, film, drama atau CF dan pemotretan sekalipun, TOP selalu membawa kucing yang dia beri nama KyuKyu itu. setiap kali ditanyai oleh beberapa rekan kerja ataupun reporter sekalipun, TOP akan dengan tenang menjawab kalau dengan memeluk dan mengelus manja bulu KyuKyu, segala rasa lelah akan menguap begitu saja. Tergantikan dengan rasa rileks yang berlebihan hingga bisa membawa kealam mimpi begitu mudahnya.

Tapi tentunya ada satu hal yang tidak dia katakan kepada siapapun. Tak seorangpun. Bagaimana cara KyuKyu membawanya kealam mimpi. Dan hal itu akan menjadi rahasia TOP dan "kita" untuk selamanya. #plakkk

**.**

**.**

**_at mansion mewah Choi Seunghyun a.k.a TOP_**

Well. Memang sih TOP punya apartemen mewah dipusat kota Seoul untuk tempat beristirahat dari jadwal padatnya. Tapi kalau untuk weekend – yang dia akan minta free schedule pada manajernya – TOP akan pulang ke Mansionnya. Mansion untuknya dan KyuKyu. Hanya mereka. Tidak ada orangtua TOP dan maid yang berkeliaran ketika dia pulang ke Mansion mewahnya. Dan sebentar lagi Anda akan tahu alasannya.

**...**

Pukul 11 malam waktu setempat hari jumat ini, TOP sudah sampai di Mansion pribadinya. Keluar dari mobil sport mewahnya dengan KyuKyu digendongannya. Sedikit tergesa memasukan password pintu, karena memang sejak sore para maid yang datang dari Mansion orangtuanya selalu sudah pulang jadi yahh dia buka sendiri pintunya. Dia siapkan apa-apa yang dia dan KyuKyu butuhkan. Karena memang dia lebih suka mengurus kebutuhan pribadinya.

Setelah masuk dan mengunci rapat pintu depan Mansionnya, meletakan KyuKyu diranjang kucing mahal yang di Import dari Italia, meletakan tas punggungnya pada sofa nyaman dibawah jendela kamarnya, TOP kembali turun kedapurnya untuk menyiapkan 2 gelas susu untuknya dan KyuKyu tentunya.

Ketika dia kembali lagi ke kamarnya, TOP tidak terkejut mendapati seorang namja dengan surai coklat madu, kulit halus dengan warna putih pucat, mata indah dengan binar senang pada manik hitam legamnya, dan membalut tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis yang sebelumnya membalut ranjang kucing mewah milik KyuKyu-nya.

"Selamat datang KyuKyu." Sapa TOP pada namja dikamarnya. Tepatnya namja yang sedang meringkuk diatas ranjangnya.

"Ne master." Balas KyuKyu senang. Melompat pada pelukan TOP ketika baru saja TOP meletakan nampannya pada nakas disamping ranjangnya.

"KyuKyu senang bertemu Master setiap akhir pekan." Lanjut KyuKyu dengan nada senang khas anak kecilnya.

"Ne KyuKyu, aku juga senang bersama denganmu mengahabiskan akhir pekanku." Balas TOP dengan sedikit remasan pada bottom KyuKyu.

"Ssshhh,, Ne Master." KyuKyu mempererat pelukan kedua lengannya pada leher TOP.

"Kajja. Minumlah susumu dan kita pergi mandi." Bisik TOP seduktif.

Sementara mereka membuat kegaduhan didalam kamar mandi akan saya jelaskan apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Katakanlah TOP mendapat keberuntungannya setelah bermimpi menemukan kucing rumahan seperti Garfield ditaman belakang rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia merasa bodoh ketika keesokan paginya dia menuruti seorang nenek tua yang bersama kucing itu untuk menemui mereka tepat pukul 4 pagi.

Tapi ketika dia benar-benar melihat wanita tua dengan kucing seperti Garfield dibawah kakinya. Dan dia tambah tercengang kaget dan percaya ketika wanita tua itu menyapanya.

"Kau datang juga Seunghyun-ah." bahkan seringaian wanita itu sama dengan apa yang dia lihat semalam dalam mimpinya.

"..."

"Duduklah dulu Sunghyun-ah." lanjut wanita tua dan Seunghyun atau TOP menurutinya. Seperti kerbau yang dicucuk hidungnya. *maaf

"Mimpimu untuk menjadi seorang aktor masih kau simpan kan, Seunghyun-ah?" wanita tua itu memulai.

"Ne Halmoni. Tentu saja." Jawab Seunghyun langsung dan menatap pasti Halmoni disampingnya.

"Kalau begitu.." Halmoni itu mengambil kucing Garfield yang bergelung nyamana dipangkuannya. "Rawat dan sayangilah kucing ini. namanya KyuKyu. Kau hanya harus memberikan sedikit 'kesenangan' untuknya." Lanjut Halmoni itu setelah meletakan KyuKyu pada pangkuan Seunghyun.

Seunghyun menatap aneh kucing dipangkuannya dan Halmoni disampingnya bergantian. Menatap heran kucing yang langsung nyaman dipangkunya – karena biasanya semua jenis hewan akan langsung menggeram tidak suka padanya *poorTOP – dan wajah dengan senyum meyakinkan milik Halmoni disampingnya.

"Percayalah." Bisik Halmoni itu.

Seunghyun menatap intens kucing dipangkuannya. Dan ketika dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Halmoni, dia tidak mendapati Halmoni yang sedetik lalu dia yakin masih ada disampingnya. Tapi kini si nenek misterius sudah menghilang dengan jejak satu lembar kertas dengan tulisan apa-apa saja yang harus dia lakukan untuk merawat kucing yang Seunghyun ketahui bernama KyuKyu itu.

* * *

"**Hal-Hal apa saja yang harus kau lakukan untuk merawat KyuKyu"**

**Setiap akhir pekan luangkan waktumu untuk bersama KyuKyu sepenuhnya. Meski kau sudah terkenal kelak. JANGAN LUPAKAN INI!**

**KyuKyu sangat suka vanila. Jadi setiap pagi pukul 7, siang pukul 12 dan malam pukul 6 kau harus memberinya semangkuk susu vanila. Dan ketika akhir pekan buatkan susu dalam gelas yang sama seperti gelas yang kau pakai.**

**KyuKyu akan sangat menyukaimu kalau kau juga minum susu vanila bersamanya.**

**Jangan pernah membawa kekasihmu kehadapan KyuKyu. Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau TIDAK PUNYA KEKASIH hingga kau MUAK menjadi terkenal.**

**Curahkan rasa sayangmu pada KyuKyu dengan membelai lembut bulunya dengan sayang.**

**KyuKyu suka dipeluk. Jadi jangan menolaknya. Sekalipun jangan.**

**Aku rasa itu saja. Jadi intinya SAYANGILAH DIA SEPERTI DIA KEKASIHMU!**

"**Keburuntungan akan menghampirimu!" **

**N/B :**

**Ketika akhir pekan datang – sekitar Jumat malam – kau akan mendapat kejutan istimewa dari KyuKyu *wink**

* * *

Kening berkerut, senyum miring aneh dan sesekali menatap KyuKyu bergantian dengan catatan yang tengah dia baca.

"Well, KyuKyu. Selamat datang di kehidupanku." Ucap Seunghyun yang dibalas dengan 'meongan' manja KyuKyu.

Dan sejak itulah, keberuntungan benar-benar menghampiri TOP. Dia juga tahu apa yang dimaksud catatan Halmoni misterius itu tentang "SAYANGILAH DIA SEPERTI KAU MENYAYANGI KEKASIHMU" dan "kejutan dari KyuKyu ketika akhir pekan".

**.**

**.**

**_back to TOP's room_**

Cklekk!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. TOP keluar dari kamar mandi dengan KyuKyu – namja manis yang tadinya kucing – dalam gendongan ala bridalnya. Dengan hanya melilitkan handuk pada pinggangnya dan KyuKyu pada sekujur tubuhnya – seperti anak kecil yang selesai mandi gitu maksudnya – TOP langsung menuju ranjang. Menghempaskan lembut tubuh KyuKyu yang kelelahan akibat permainan malam mereka.

"Ingin makan sesuatu Kyu?" TOP duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil mengusap surai madu KyuKyu. Penuh sayang.

KyuKyu menjawab dengan gelengan imutnya. Kedua lengannya terulur merangkul leher TOP. Membawa TOP menunduk dengan wajahnya tepat diatas wajah KyuKyu.

"Aku ingin dipeluk master." Bisik KyuKyu seduktif dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Kau yakin hanya ingin aku peluk?" TOP membalas dengan seringaian jahil nan mesumnya. Mendapati wajah KyuKyu merona dibawahnya tangan TOP tidak tahan untuk tidak menyentuh tubuh KyuKyu-nya.

"Eungghhh... Hyungiieehh,," KyuKyu mendesah sexy dibawah TOP.

"Ne Kyu. Waeyo, hm?" TOP makin merendahkan tubuhnya ketika bibir KyuKyu dimunyung-munyungka minta dicium.

"Eeemphhh..." KyuKyu menekan leher TOP dengan kedua lengannya yang masih dileher TOP. Melumat bibir tipis sexy milik 'pemiliknya'.

Bergerak liar. Menggigit bibir TOP dan TOP membiarkan lidah KyuKyu memasuki ruang bibirnya. Menjelajah tiap jengkalnya dan mengajak lidah TOP untuk bermain bersamanya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga TOP adalah top nya. Like his NickName. Jadi, meski ciuman mereka didominasi KyuKyu tapi jemari TOP dengan lincahnya membuka handuk KyuKyu dan melemparnya menjauh. Meraba dengan sedikit pijatan pada pinggang hingga dada KyuKyu.

Ketika tangan dan jemarinya bermain pada dada KyuKyu, desahan yang meluncur dari bibir KyuKyu tidak dia sia-sia kan begitu saja. Lidahnya langsung mengambil alih dominasi permainan mereka. Giliran lidahnya yang bermain dan menggoda lidah KyuKyu.

Sadar akan kebutuhan oksigennya, KyuKyu memukul pelan punggung TOP. Dan TOP pun dengan tidak rela melepas tautan bibirnya. Segera beranjak mengecupi leher hingga bahu KyuKyu yang telanjang. Memberinya hickey pada tiap jengkalnya.

"Eeeunghhh... Hyungieee,,," tubuh KyuKyu menggeliat merasakan friksi kenikmatan yang menggetarkan syaraf tubuhnya. Mengalir sampai bagian selatannya. Menegangkan bagian itu dan menusuk paha TOP diatasnya.

"Sudah menegang Kyu?" bisik TOP yang merasakan pahanya tertusuk.

"Eunghhh.. Ne Hyungieee" rintih KyuKyu karena TOP mengusap lembut juniornya. "Please.. Moree.." lanjut KyuKyu dengan desahan seduktifnya.

"You want more, huh? So naughty, eoh?" balas TOP seduktif. Menyukai jika KyuKyu mulai meminta lebih.

"Yes, Master. Pleaseeee.." desah KyuKyu. Mamandang TOP dengan puppy eyes nya. Memang dia seekor puppy kan?

TOP menjawab permintaan KyuKyu dengan menghisap tanpa aba-aba niple KyuKyu.

"Aaahhhhhh.." Erangan KyuKyu-nya membuat TOP makin semangat.

KyuKyu makin melesakan kepalanya pada bantal dibawahnya. Menggeleng kekanan dan kiri. Seolah memberitahu Siwon bahwa dia menyukainya. Bahwa dia menikmatinya. Bercak merah hingga keunguan memenuhi dada, bahu dan leher KyuKyu. Dan TOP tidak perlu khawatir. Karena setelah akhir pekan ini, tidak akan ada yang bisa melihatnya.

**.**

**.**

"Aaarghhhh.." erang KyuKyu nyaring. Kedua kakinya terkakang lebar dan TOP memasukan juniornya tanpa peringatan.

TOP membalasnya dengan geraman yang sarat akan kenikmatan. Mendongakan kepalanya dengan mata yang menyisakan warna putihnya saja. Selanjutnya, TOP menggerakan pinggulnya liar. Mendamba lebih dan legih lagi rasa nikmat yang memabukan dirinya begitu juga KyuKyu.

Hingga peluh membasahi tubuh keduanya juga bed yang mereka gunakan untuk berbaring. Mengacuhkan hembusan angin lewat gorden dan jendela yang belum ditutup rapat.

**_the end_**

**Hahahaaaa *ditimpuk Yadongers**

**Jujur saya sedikit gak mood, jadi yaaa gitu dehh *smileSokInnocent**

**Ini difolder Rated M ya, gak akan lagi saya tulis castnya disummary tapi di bagian sub title chapternya,**

**Mohon do'a nya untuk kembalinya otak bagian yadong saya, Aminn *smile**

**Mind to review again?**

**Saya tahu kalian kecewa dengan saya hapusnya FF saya *smile**

**Ini sedang saya siapkan lagi #plakk**

**Yang gak hanya PWP saja**

**Dan yang masih minat dengan Keluarga Kim silahkan kunjungi ayakim6969 dot wordpress dot com**

**Dihalaman my fanfiction, clue password dibawah judulnya *smile**

**Terima kasih #deepbow**


	2. RyeongKyu

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ Seme? Uke? ~**

**Cast : Ryeong x Kyu**

**Genre : BL**

**Rated : M (NC21)**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : PWP, BL, Typos, Kyu!uke**

**TIDAK MENERIMA SEGALA BENTUK BASH DAN FLAME!**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

Byurr!

Digedung olahraga tepatnya bagian kolam renang, terdengar riuh akibat beberapa orang yang menceburkan diri kedalam kolam renang yang biasa digunakan untuk latihan menjelang perlombaan.

Sprahh!

Diantara beberapa orang itu, seorang namja dengan surai coklat madunya menyembulkan(?) kepalanya dari dalam kolam. Surai yang dalam keadaan kering ikal itu, nampak lurus dengan tetesan air yang membentuk jalur hingga leher dan bahunya.

"Kyuhyunnie!" suara teriakan cukup nyaring membuat namja didalam kolam tadi menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap dengan binar 'senang' pada subjek yang memanggilnya.

"Aku bawakan bekal. Aku sendiri yang memasaknya tadi pagi." Namja yang memangggil namja tadi dengan panggilan Kyuhyunnie, berjongkok ditepi kolam. Dihadapan Kyuhyunnie.

"Jinjja?" Kyuhyunnie naik ketepi kolam. Berpijak dan berpegangan pada pijakan yang tersedia.

Dada putihnya, abs nya yang mulai terbentuk, celana renang mini warna hitam, paha mulusnya dan kaki jenjangnya. Oh! Ditambah lagi tetesan air yang mengaliri tubuhnya. Membuat beberapa orang diruang kolam renang itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tak terkecuali namja yang memanggil Kyuhyunnie tadi.

Dengan wajah memerah dia menyerahkan handuk untuk Kyuhyunnie. Setelahnya dia duduk pada kursi, kalau bisa disebut bangku yang untuk berbaring ditepi kolam renang itu lho, mengatur nafas dan wajah memerahnya. Kyuhyunnie yang sedang mengeringkan tubuhnya, terkikik kecil melihat namja tadi. Lalu mengambil tempat dibawah namja tadi. Duduk diantara kaki namja tadi yang dia buka paksa. Menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengeringkan kepalanya.

"Aku selalu suka saat kau mengeringkan rambutku Ryeong-ah." ucap Kyuhyun ketika namja yang ternyata bernama Ryeowook atau Kyuhyun lebih suka memanggilnya Ryeong itu mulai mengusapkan handuk pada rambut Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Kau tidak pernah suka rambutmu disentuh oranglain. Bahkan Cho Ahjumma tidak pernah menyentuhnya kan? Memang sejak kapan sih Kyu?" balas Ryeong. Masih setia dengan kegiatannya. Kalau sudah begini dia lupa kenapan dia blushing tadi.

"Sejak kau mengusap kepala waktu itu." jawab Kyuhyun lirih. Tapi Ryeong masih biisa mendengarnya dan dia tersenyum manis.

Menarik paksa kepala Kyuhyun agar bertumpu pada pahanya. Agar dia bisa menatap mata indah Kyuhyun. Dan memberikan Kyuhyun senyuman manis khasnya.

"Aku juga suka mengusap kepala Kyuhyunnie seperti ini." jawab Ryeong ceria. Dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun memerah karenanya.

Ryeong memiringkan kepalanya – jangan kira mereka remaja SMA polos ya. Begini-begini Ryeong dan Kyuhyun tahu apa itu Seme dan Uke, bagaimana cara mereka berhubungan dan tentunya bagaimana perasaan mereka yang saling tarik-menarik – didalam film BL yang pernah dia tonton, seharusnya dalam posisi seperti ini, si seme, yang Ryeong kondisikan sebagai Kyuhyun, akan menarik tengkuknya dan mencium bibirnya yang dia mengkondisikan dirinya sebagai uke. Tapi ini. Kenapa Kyuhyun yang blushing dan salah tingkah?

Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka pada posisi sedekat ini. mereka bahkan sudah saling jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing. Tapi belum jujur atau belum ada pembicaraan tentang siapa seme dan siapa uke. Karena menurut pikiran masing-masing hal seperti itu akan berjalan sesuai naluri.

Kini naluri Ryeong yang mengambil alih. Perlahan dia menundukan kepalanya. Mengedipkan mata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menutu ketika dilihatnya mata Kyuhyun menutup. Dan..

Cup..

Kecupan manis bibir Ryeong mendarat pada bibir Kyuhyun. Seolah Tao membekukan waktu #plakk semua orang disekitar mereka berhenti melakukan apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan. Bahkan mungkin ada yang berhenti bernafas.

Kyuhyun agak shock ketika Ryeong melepas 'tempelan' bibirnya. Tapi ketika kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun blushing melihat senyuman Ryeong. Dengan gemas Ryeong mangacak rambut Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya dari belakang. Kini dia tahu, ah, mereka tahu apa posisi masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**_dikamar Kyuhyun_ **

Sudah biasa kalau setiap malam Ny Cho dan Ny Kim melihat kedua putra mereka tidur sambil berpelukan diranjang. Toh mereka juga tidak sepatutnya dipanggil 'Nyonya'. Mengertikan maksud saya? Ny Cho dan Ny Kim ini uke kok. Dan Kyuhyun dan Ryeong adalah anak angkat masing-masing. Jadi ketika mereka membicarakan masalah hati pada kedua orangtuanya, tentu saja Keluarga Cho dan keluarga Kim senang mendengarnya.

Jadi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya kini Ryeong dan Kyuhyun sedang berpelukan mesra diatas sofa dengan layar TV yang menayangkan film komedi romantis. Genre film favorit mereka. Ryeong yang bersandar agak miring pada lengan sofa dan Kyuhyun yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada – yang ternyata bidang – Ryeong, menikmati pelukan lengan hangat Ryeong. Sesekali Ryeong mencuri kecupan pada pelipis, rambut, hingga leher Kyuhyun.

"Wah wah, kalian mesra sekali." Tanpa permisi Ny Cho memasuki kamar putranya.

"Ishh, Mommy.." Kyuhyun memerah dan salah tingkah. Tapi tetap saja, meski dia meronta dari pelukan Ryeong, Ryeong tetap memeluknya erat dari belakang dan tersenyum manis pada Ny Cho.

"Begini." Ny Cho sok serius setelah mendudukan diri dimeja. Menghalangi kedua remaja yang tengah dimabuk cinta itu dari layar TV. "Aku akan menemani Daddy kalian ke Macau untuk perjalanan bisnis.."

Kyuhyun menyela, "Bilang saja liburan. Kami sudah bisa mengerti kok." Dan mendapat jitakan sayang dari Ny Cho lalu diusap sayang dan kecupan cinta dari Ryeong.

"Hehhh,." Ny Cho tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka dn melanjutkan, "Yah katakanlah begitu. Jadi rumah ini menjadi milik kalian selama 2 minggu." Ny Cho mengakhiri dengan smirk mesumnya. Dan tidak lupa wink genitnya.

**.**

**.**

**_hari pertama RyeongxKyuhyun_**

Setelah mengantar kedua orangtuanya kebandara, Kyuhyun ikut kerumah Ryeong untuk mengambil beberapa baju dan keperluan sekolahnya. Dia akan menginap dirumah Kyuhyun selama 2 minggu. Kenapa tidak Kyuhyun yang menginap dirumah Ryeong? Tentu saja Ny Kim akan lebih senang kalau kedua putranya ini menikmati waktu berdua saja dirumah kan. Tenang saja, ada beberapa CCTV yang dipasang diruang-ruang yang kemungkinan dijadikan 'TKP' oleh mereka. Fufufuffufufufuu *smirk

**_at kamar Ryeong_**

Kyuhyun berbaring diranjang Ryeong, sedangkan sang kekasih memasukan buku-buku pelajarannya dan beberapa lembar pakaian dan sragamnya. Meski menginap 2 minggu tapi Ryeong tidak perlu membawa baju ganti banyak-banyak. Mereka tetanggaa juga kan.

Lalu tiba-tiba,,

Bruk!

Ryeong menelungkupkan badannya diatas Kyuhyun yang berbaring telentang diranjangnya. Kedua mata Kyuhyun melotot, tapi dia tidak bisa bergerak. Terpaku pada tatapan tajam namun penuh cinta dari Ryeong. Kedua pasang mata itu saling terhanyut. Perlahan kelopak mata keduanya terpejam. Bisa Kyuhyun rasakan nafas hangat Ryeong menerpa hidung dan pipinya. Berikutnya bibir lembut Ryeong memagut lembut bibir kyuhyun.

Pagutan lembut itu berubah menuntut dan liar. Ryeong seperti kecanduan menikmati bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga begitu. Ketika Ryeong memagut bibir bawahnya, dia akan memagut bibir atas Ryeong. Begitu terus bergantian. Ketika lidah Ryeong mulai membelai bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tahu kini saatnya dia membuka bibirnya. Membiarkan lidah Ryeong mengeksplor mulutnya. Menyambutnya dengan lidahnya.

Suara kecipak saliva disela bibir mereka bergema dalam kamar Ryeong. Membuat Ryeong, yang mendengarnya, meluapkan gairahnya. Tangannya mulai bergerak. Menjamah bagian tubuh Kyu. Pinggulnya bergerak seduktif diatas pinggul Kyu. Menggesekan bagian selatan mereka.

"Eenghhhh,,"

Desahan Kyu membuat Ryeong tidak bisa berhenti. Tidak ingin berhenti. Bahkan kini jemari Ryeong mulai menaikan ujung kaos Kyu. Sambil tangannya mengusap perut dan dada Kyu. Desahan dan erangan kecil kembali lolos dari sela bibir Kyu yang masih dipagut Ryeong. Tangannya menyusup pada sela surai Ryeong. Meremasnya. Memberitahu kekasihnya bahwa dia menikmati apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Dan Ryeong makin menjadi.

Ciumannya kini beralih pada rahang Kyu. Menjilat menggoda Kyu. Lagi. Desahan Kyu membuat Ryeong menurunkan ciumannya. Pada leher Kyu kini. Menjilat dan mengecupinya. Ketika Kyu mengerang keras, dia yakin disitulah letak sensitif kekasihnya. Spot dibawah telinga. Dan Ryeong menghisapnya. Membuat tanda cinta disana.

"Eeerghhhhh..."

Nafas keduanya kini terengah.

"Kita lanjutkan Kyu?" bisik Ryeong.

"Jangan disini. Kita kekamarku." Jawab Kyu dengan masih terengah dan wajah yang makin memerah.

Ryeong tersenyum dan bangkit dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun? Masih lemas. Jadi Ryeong memutuskan untuk memanggil maidnya. Untuk membawakan tasnya dan dia menggendokan ala bridal Kyuhyun.

"Eh, Kyunnie kenapa?" tanya Ny Kim heran melihat Ryeong menggendong Kyu.

Ryeong tersenyum menjawab Ummanya. Lain lagi dengan kyuhyun. Wajah merah dia sembunyikan pada dada bidang Ryeong. Ny Kim yang mengerti arti senyuman putranya hanya terkekeh pelan dan meraih ponselnya. Bisa dipastikan kalau dia menghubungi Ny Cho. Biasa, uke gossip time. #plakk

**.**

**.**

**_at kamar Kyu_**

Kaos, kemeja, celana, boxer dan celana dalam berserakan dilantai kamar Kyuhyun. Diatas ranjang tubuh telanjang sepasang kekasih itu saling bergumul. Saling membelai dengan bibir saling memagut dan melumat. Deru nafas dan sesekali desah nafas memeriahkan suasana 'panas' sore ini.

Ya benar. Ini masih sore dan Ryeong tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kyuhyun juga tidak membantu, dia malah tanpa sadar mengundang Ryeong untuk menyentuhnya. Apa-apaan kaos lumayan tipis warna soft pink dengan V neck cukup rendah itu? jadi jangan salahkan Ryeong kalau dilangit sore yang masih cukup cerah ini dia tidak bisa menahan naluri seme nya. #plakk ditabok Kyu-chan

Oke, back to bed *slapped

Ryeong masih diatas tubuh Kyu. Bibirnya mencium ganas bibir hingga rahang Kyu. Mengecup hingga bunyi kecipak terdengar. Desahan dan erangan lirih – asli lirih, Kyuchan gak menahan suaranya – karena memang Ryeong belum menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitif Kyu ikut terdengar. Ryeong makin tidak bisa menghentikan kegiatan mari-menikmati-tubuh-kekasihku-untuk-pertamakaliny a.

Ryeong melepas pagutan bibirnya. Mengangkat sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Kyu. Perlahan Kyu membuka matanya. Berbicara lewat mata. Hingga bibir Ryeong mengecupi leher Kyu, bahu dan dadanya. Mempermainkan tonjolan merah muda yang mulai mengeras. Sebelah kanan Ryeong jilat dan hisap, sedangkan untuk yang kiri dia pelintir dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya.

Desah dan erangan Kyu menjadi melodi yang begitu indah pada pendengaran Ryeong.

Pinggul keduanya bergerak gelisah. Ingin merasakan suatu frikis kenikmatan yang lebih lagi. Dan lebih lagi. Bagian selatan keduanya saling menggesek. Kyuhyun mendesah dan mengerang sedang Ryeong menggeram disela pekerjaan bibirnya pada dada Kyuhyun. Menghasilkan bekas-bekas merah keunguan yang bisa dipastikan tidak akan hilang dalam 2 hari kedepan.

Merasa cukup menikmati dada Kyu, kini Ryeong semakin merosotkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya bertemu dengan perut Kyuhyun. Membelai lembut dan menggoda abs Kyu yang mulai terbentuk. Mengecupinya dan tentu saja meninggalkan jejak merah yang sama dengan yang ada didada Kyu. Menggelitik pusar Kyu dan reflek kedua tangannya mencengkram pinggang Kyu karena Kyu menggeliat kegelian.

Kedua kaki Kyu reflek terbuka ketika nalurinya merasakan apa yang diinginkan Ryeong melalui belaian tangannya pada bottom Kyu. Ryeong tersenyum melihat kedua kaki Kyu membuka. Belaian tangannya beralih pada paha Kyu. Baik dalam maupun luar. Kecupan bibirnya seakan memuja tubuh Kyu. Kecupa lembut pada sekujur paha hingga betis Kyu. Melewatkan bagian paling sensitif yang Kyu ingin Ryeong menyentuhnya.

"Aarghhhh, Ryeong-ahh jeball.." desah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa Kyuhyunnie? Kau mau aku melakukan apa?" bisik Ryeong. Masih berkonsentrasi mengecup dan meng-kissmark betis Kyu.

"Aarghhh,, ssshhh,, kau tahu apa yang aku inginkan Ryoeng-ah.." Kyu sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Ryeong tersenyum ah tidak menyeringai sebelum meletakan kembali kaki Kyu yang tadinya dia angkat. Matanya mengunci mata Kyu. Bahkan ketika Ryeong menunduk meraih bagian tubuh Kyu yang sudah menegang pun mata mereka masih saling menatap. Saling percaya. dan ketika Kyu merasakan kehangatan pada bagian itu, mata memejam rapat dengan bibir terbuka dan mengerang keras.

**.**

**.**

Hingga mentari tenggelam dan digantikan bulan dan bintang, kegiatan 'panas' Ryeong dan Kyu masih belum berakhir. Masa bodoh dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh keduanya, masa bodoh dengan bel rumah yang tadi berbunyi dan masa bodoh dengan perut mereka yang mulai lapar. #plakk

Ryeong masih bergerak intens naik-turun diatas tubuh Kyu. Juniornya intens keluar-masuk man-hole Kyu. Menumbuk keras sweet-spot Kyu. Erangan dan desahan Kyu menandakan kalau dia berhasil menjadi seme yang memuaskan ukenya. #plakk

Erangan panjang keduanya menandakan keduanya mencapai klimaks untuk kesekian kalinya. Tanpa melepas juniornya, Ryeong memeluk Kyu dari belakang dan membisikan kata cinta sebelum terlelap.

**.**

**.**

Byurr!

Suara seseorang yang menceburkan diri kedalam kolam renang diselakang rumah Kyu membangunkan Kyuhyun dari sleeping-beauty nya. Mata indahnya manampakan kilau hitam yang selalu bisa menghanyutkan kekasihnya. Tangannya meraba sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

Kosong!

Matanya terbuka sempurna. Menoleh kesamping kanannya. Kosong!

Suara kecipak dari kolam renang membuatnya tersadar. "Mungkinkah itu Ryeong-ah?" batin Kyuhyun.

Dengan hanya melilitkan selimut pada tubuhnya, Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati balkon kamarnya. Dengan kolam renang tepat dibawahnya.

Ternyata benar. Ryeong-nya sedang berenang. Bahkan tampak sangat ahli. Seperti perenang profesional. Lantas kenapa...?

"Selamat pagi Kyuhyunnie?" sapa Ryeong dengan tangannya melambai pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa berenang." Pernyataan Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi merajuk dengan bibir pouty itu terlihat begitu manis dan Ryeong tidak tahan untuk tertawa.

"Hahahaahahaaa, turunlah." Ryeong meminta Kyuhyun untuk bergabung dengannya dikolam renang. Dengan tawanya digantikan senyuman manisnya.

**.**

**.**

Tanpa melepas selimutnya atau hanya sekedar untuk memakai celana dalam ataupun boxer, Kyuhyun turun dari lantai 2 kamarnya menuju halaman belakang. Toh tadi ketika dia melihat Ryeong berenang, gundukan belakang tubuh Ryeong (red:bottom) terlihat polos.

Sesampainya ditepi kolam renang, Ryeong membuka kedua tangannya. Meminta Kyu masuk dalam pelukannya meski dia sendiri masih didalam kolam renang. setelah membalas senyum manis Ryeong dengan senyum cutenya, Kyu membiarkan selimutnya jatuh. Tubuh polosnya mulai melangkah lebih dekat lagi pada kolam renang. menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan masuk dalam pelukan Ryeong. Masih dengan senyuman mereka, dekapan hangat Ryeong mengalahkan dinginnya air dipagi hari.

"Selamat pagi Kyuchan." Bisik Ryeong.

"Selamat pagi Ryeong-ah." balas Kyu.

**.**

**.**

**_still at swimming pool_**

Ciuman yang semula lembut kini berubah menjadi ciuman yang sarat akan nafsu. Kecipak bibir mereka tidak kalah nyaringnya dengan kecipak kaki mereka didalam kolam renang. tangan keduanya saling menyusuri bagian-bagian sensitif tubuh masing-masing.

Ryeong mendominasi. Mendorong tubuh Kyu hingga punggungnya menempel pada dinding kolam. Selanjutnya ciumannya beralih pada spot-spot sensitif yang sudah dia hapalkan semalam. Mengecup rahang, dagu, leher dan bahu. Hingga menciptakan hickey meski yang semalam masih kentara.

"Aaghhhh..." desahan Kyu lolos.

Untuk seterusnya. Kyu ingat kalau dia tidak harus menahan erangan dan desahannya. Jadi dia tidak akan menahannya. Ryeong sendiri menjadikan desahan Kyu sebagai melondi yang membimbing dirinya untuk menyentuh lebih dan lebih lagi bagian-bagian tubuh Kyuhyun.

Ryeong masih menjelajah sekitar leher dan bahu Kyu. Sedang tangannya sudah meremas bottom Kyu. Pada bagian depannya, tepat pada kejantanan keduanya, Ryeong menggerakan pinggulnya. Saling menggesekan bagian selatan mereka.

"Aarghhhh... Ryeong-ah.. please come in." Bisik Kyu disela desahannya.

"Kau yakin Kyuhh?" Ryeong melepas tautan bibirnya pada leher Kyu. Menatap Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan dengan masih mendesah. Karena memang Ryeong tidak menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

"Please... I want you inside me.." kata Kyuhyun susah payah disela kenikmatan yang menderanya.

Ryeong mengangkat sebelah kaki Kyu. Melingkarkannya pada pinggangnya. Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Ryeong. Tangan kiri Ryeong meremas bottom Kyu dan tangan kananya mengarahkan juniornya pada man-hole Kyuhyun. Menggeseknya sebentar sebelum memasukan kepala juniornya dalam lubang.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan sedikit nyeri pada lubangnya. Ryeong yang melihat langsung melumat bibir Kyuhyun. Bibir Kyu itu untuk dilumat Ryeong bukan untuk digigit, begitulah apa yang pernah Ryeong utarakan. #plakk

"Erghhhh.." geram Kyu ketika junior Ryeong memenuhi man-holenya. Terasa penuh, hangat dan nikmat karena ujungnya tepat mengenai sweet-spotnya.

Ryeong melepaskan bibirnya. Mulai menggenjot juniornya pada lubang Kyuhyun. Dengan ujungnya tepat pada sweet-spot Kyu.

"Aghh aghhh,, Ryeong-ah sshh aaghhh.."

"Aaaghhhsss,, ssshhh,, So tight,, Aghhh,, bukankah semalam beberapa kali aku memasukimu?"

"Aaaghhh,, ssshhh,, yess Ryeong-ah,, innihh nikhh mathh.."

Ryeong menghentakan pinggulnya dengan kekuatan konstan. Menumbuk keras prostat Kyuhyun beberapa kali hingga Kyuhyun menggeram nikmat.

"I am Cumm.." bisik Kyu dan juniornya menyemburkan spermanya. Padahal..

"Aku tidak menyentuhnya dan kau bisa cum Kyu? Kau benar-benar nakal." Bisik Ryeong berbahaya. Remasan pada bottom Kyuhyun dia keraskan hingga juniornya merasakan jepitan ketat dinding hole Kyuhyun.

"Aaghhhsss,,,"

Ryeong menghentakan lagi pinggulnya. Kali ini lebih liar. Demi untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Kyu yang mendapat kenikmatan itu lagi kembali mengerang keras dengan kepala yang didongakan. Ryeong yang melihat leher jenjang Kyu, menatapnya nyalang dan segera melarikan bibirnya pada spot sensitif Kyu. Mengecup, menghisap dan meng-hickey nya. Jemari Kyu meremas rambut dan tengkuk Ryeong. Memberitahu Ryeong bahwa dia menikmatinya. Bahwa dia menyukainya.

"Ooghhh Fuck! Sshhh.." umpat Ryeong. Juniornya merasakan bagaimana ketatnya hole Kyu. Meremas kuat karena – mungkin – Kyu sengaja mengedan hingga terasa seperti remasan atau pijatan.

"Aaghhh,, sshhh,, aaghhhhsss,, jebal Ryeong-ah,, sshhh,, touch my dick." Pekik Kyu lirih. Meminta Ryeong menyentuh juniornya.

Ryeong terus mendesah menikmati pijatan dinding hole Kyu. Merespon permintaan Kyu tanpa menjawabnya. Langsung meremas pangkal junior Kyu.

"Aaaghhhh fuck!" Kyu memekik senang. Desahan dan erangannya makin keras ketika Ryeong mengocoknya cepat.

Selang beberapa lama, Ryeong mulai menggeram dan hentakan pinggulnya makin cepat.

"Oghhh fuck Kyu. I wanna cum.." erang Ryeong.

"Yes Ryeong-ah, sshhh.. Me too..."

Dan erangan panjang keduanya menandakan puncak kenikmatan telah mereka raih. Gumpalan cairan putih pekat mengambang disekitar mereka. Kaki Kyu sudah lepas dari pinggang Ryeong. Tapi kedua lengannya masih memeluk erat leher Ryeong dan kedua lengan Ryeog memeluk erat pinggang Kyu. Nafas keduanya masih memburu. Tanpa sadar seorang namja manis diusia 30an memegang handycam sedari tadi dengan sesekali menyeka hidungnya yang berdarah (red:mimisan).

**_the end_**

**Hai, Yadongers! I am back! #teriakPakeTOA**

**Gimana Ryeong jadi seme? *kedip2barengDdangkoma *YesungPundung *AuthorPukPukYesung *ditimpukSendalWon-Dad**

**Hope you like it Fanboys (bener gk ID mu? #plakk) *smile**

**WonKyu nya sabarr yaaa *InnocentSmile**

**Mind to review my story again?**

**Terimakasih #deepbow**


	3. WonKyu

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ My Lovely Teacher ~**

**Cast : Choi Siwon!seme x Cho Kyuhyun!uke**

**Genre : BL**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : PWP, Yaoi, Typos**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BASH / FLAME DALAM BENTUK APAPUN!**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING *smile**

**.**

**.**

Ruang ganti menyisakan beberapa orang saja sore ini. kegiatan klub renang sudah berakhir 30 menit lalu. Pelatih Cho masih sibuk membereskan kolam sebelum dia akan menjadi yang terakhir menuju ruang ganti.

1 orang.

2 orang.

Telah meninggalkan ruang ganti, dan kini menyisakan seorang namja dengan tubuh atletisnya. Otot-otot bisep dan trisep serta sixpack nya tampak begitu sexy dialiri air. Membuat siapapun yang melihat menjadi horny dengan lamunan jemari atau bahkan lidah mereka menyusuri tubuh namja atletis itu mengganti air yang mengalirinya.

Oke. Namja atletis itu untuk seterusnya akan saya ketik Choi Siwon. ketua klub renang Universitas Seoul.

Cklek!

Siwon yang masih diruang shower, bilik kedua dari yang paling ujung mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Tahu siapa yang masuk – hafal sebenarnya – Siwon menyeringai. Seringaian mesum tepatnya. Menunggu hingga seseorang itu menyalakan showernya.

Srashh!

Siwon mematikan showernya. Berjalan telanjang menuju pintu. Mengambil kuncinya yang masih tergantung dibagian luar. Mengunci dan mencabut kuncinya. Menyembunyikannya dalam kantong tas nya. Berjalan pelan menuju bilik shower tepat orang tadi. Membukanya perlahan. Memeluk seseorang yang membelakanginya itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, chagiya." Bisik Siwon. pelatih Cho, yang ternyata orang itu tadi, berjengkit kaget. Mendapati anak didiknya memeluknya mesra dan sama-sama telanjang seperti itu.

Oke, ini bukan yang pertama. Tapi tetap saja dia kaget kan. Oh! Ya benar. Mereka sepasang kekasih. Pelatih Cho atau Cho Kyuhyun adalah kekasih dari Choi Siwon.

"Kau selalu saja mengagetkanku." Gerutu Kyu imut. Tapi punggungnya malah menyamankan diri bersandar pada dada bidang Siwon.

Siwon terkekeh senang mendengar pelatihnya menggerutu imut. Lengannya malah mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Saranghae,," bisik Siwon. dan mulai mengecupi pelipis dan leher Kyu.

"Eehmmmm, Nado saranghae.." Balas Kyu. Menikmati kecupan Siwon.

Tangan Siwon mulai bergerak nakal. Merabai dada Kyuhyun. Mencubiti niple Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeras. Desahan dan erangan Kyuhyun beradu nyaring dengan suara shower.

Sebelah lengan Kyuhyun merangkul leher Siwon. kepala menoleh dan mendongak hingga bertemu pandang dengan wajah Siwon. bibirnya terbuka. Dia ingin Siwon menciumnya. Terlalu merindukan ciuman dan permainan lidah kekasihnya rupanya.

Ciuman dalam dan basah pun tak terelakan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama rakus menciumi bibir masing-masing. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun berbalik untuk mendapatkan posisi nyaman berciuman dengan kekasihnya, tapi apa daya, lengan Siwon yang memeluk erat dadanya dan sebelah tangan Siwon meremas serta mengocok juniornya. Hingga dia hanya bisa mendesah dan mengerang.

Pingguk Kyuhyun bergerak nakal. Dengan maksud menggesek junior kekasihnya dengan bottomnya. Menggoda junior Siwon untuk masuk pada belahan bottom Kyuhyun.

"Sudah mulai nakal eoh?" bisik Siwon yang diakhiri dengan gigitan manis pada cuping Kyuhyun.

"Kau mengajariku dengan baik Siwonnie.." balas Kyuhyun dengan diiringi desahan.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menghentakan keras pinggulku tanpa persiapan, BabyKyu." Siwon mengarahkan kedua tangan Kyuhyun untuk berpegang pada dinding. Tanpa perlawanan.

"Aaaghhhh,," Siwon meremas gemas kedua bottom Kyuhyun. Membukanya dan mulai menyelipkan juniornya memasuki man-hole Kyuhyun.

"Aaghhhhhh..." Geraman keduanya menandakan bahwa junior Siwon sudah masuk sepenuhnya pada man-hole Kyuhyun.

Siwon mulai menghentakan pinggulnya. Jepitan dinding hole kyuhyun memijat nikmat batang juniornya. Beberapa kali menghentakan juniornya hingga menemukan sweet-spot Kyuhyun. Yang ditandai dengan semakin sexynya suara erangan Kyuhyun. Erangan sexy yang begitu merdu terdengar oleh telinganya.

Mereka tetap mempertahankan posisi menuging dengan berdiri. Siwon terlalu asyik menikmati pijatan dinding hole Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun asyik melayang karena nikmat ujung junior Siwon tepat menumbuk prostatnya.

Menuruti kebiasaan keduanya ketika orgasme, Siwon melepas tautan junior dan hole Kyuhyun. Menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal dan membaringkannya pada bangku kayu(yang gak ada punggungnya itu o yaa, ngertikan ya *smile) dia sendiri duduk mengangkangi bangku(ini juga ngertikan *smile)

Membuka kedua kaki Kyuhyun. Satu Siwon lingkarkan pada pinggangnya dan satu lagi dia topang pada bahunya. Memasukan kembali juniornya sekali hentak. Menumbuk keras tepat pada prostat Kyuhyun. Menyebab pre-cum Kyuhyun keluar deras. Oh! Jangan lupakan erangan nikmatnya.

"Aaghhhh, Siwonnie,,," Kyuhyun mengerang memanggil nama kekasihnya. "Wanna cum..." lanjut Kyuhyun. Tangannya mulai meraih juniornya yang sejak ganti posisi diacuhkan Siwon.

Tapi Siwon langsung menampiknya. "Hanya aku yang boleh menyentuh juniormu BabyKyu. Hanya AKU." Bisik Siwon karena dia juga harus menahan desahan dan erangan nikmatnya. Bukankah seorang seme selalu wajib menahan erangan dan desahannya?

Siwon meremas dan mengocok cepat junior Kyuhyun. Erangan dan desahan Kyuhyun makin keras dan makin memelas meminta lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Aghhh sshhh Siwonnie,, Aghhh more,,"

Hentakan pinggul Siwon makin liar. Kadang cepat kadang pelan. Membuat geraman Kyuhyun terdengar frustasi.

"Please,, wanna cum,, Aghhhh.."

Satu kali hentakan kuat.

Dua kali hentakan kuat.

Hingga lima kali hentakan kuat,,,

"Aaaghhhhh,, Siwon-ahhhh..." erangan panjang Kyuhyun disertai dengan spermanya menyembur deras.

"Aaaghhhhh,, Baby..." Siwon pun tak kalah mengerang panjang. Spermanya memancar memenuhi hole Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

Langit sudah gelap ketika Siwon menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal keluar ruang ganti. Tidak akan ada yang memergoki mereka karena gedung kolam renang dan ruang ganti terletak dipojokan. Dekat dengan tempat parkir.

Sesampainya ditempat parkir, Siwon membuka pintu mobil Ferrari merahnya. Mendudukan Kyuhyun dan sedikit menurunkan punggung kursinya. Memasangkan sekalian sabuk pengamannya sebelum dia menutup pintu dan berputar kepintu kemudi.

Tersenyum manis ketika dilihatnya Kyuhyun tertidur pulas dengan nafas teraturnya.

"Selamat tidur, Chagiya." Bisik Siwon dan sempat-sempatnya mencium lembut kening Kyuhyun sebelum melajukan Ferrari merahnya kegedung apartemen yang mereka tempati bersama.

**_the end_**

**Hai, Yadongers! #plakk**

**Full PWP yaa *nyengirGJ**

**Kalau bawa cast WonKyu bawaannya PWP sih, *alibi**

**Well..**

**Terimakasih untuk Reviewers kemarin #deepbow**

**Mind to review my story again? *puppyEyesBarengDdangkoma**


	4. Sungmin Taemin

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ Craic Pair Story Rated M ~**

**Sexiest Hoobae**

**Cast : Sungmin!seme x Taemin!uke**

**Genre : Sex scene!pwp**

**Rated : M (NC21)**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : PWP(Porn Without Plot), typo's, Yaoi**

**Gegara si Taemin cantik bin banget pas diperform Just The Way You Are SM Town**

**Kyuhyun Ft. Changmin *smile**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading! *smile**

**.**

**.**

Sudah pada lihat kan gimana perform Kyuhyun ft. Changmin – Just The Way You Are dan endingnya Taemin dipeluk depan belakang ma ChangKyu? Nah, kalian pasti ngira Minho ma Sungmin cemburu berat kan? Nah, gimana kalau kenyataan berkata lain? Gimana kalau ternyata official pairing itu tidak selalu real? Well, katakanlah craic pair sesuka kalian tapi apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kalian juga gak tahu kan,,

Well, kita langsung saja ke T.. K.. P.. #plakk *dilemparSendal

**.**

**.**

Setelah SMTown Japan beberapa hari lalu, kini SMTown member nampak menggelar meeting untuk konser selanjutnya. Meski hanya dihadiri para manajer dan masing-masing Leader – kecuali Kangta dan Boa tentunya –. Sedangkan para member lain ada yang ditempat latihan vokal, dance, dikantin, ditaman dan ada juga beberapa yang mojok. #plakkk

Kita langsung saja pada pairing kita kali ini yaa,,

Langsung saja kita kelantai 6, dimana terdapat beberapa ruang latihan dance. Dan dengan kemampuan bela diri Martial Art yang sangat dikuasai Sungmin, dia berhasil mengusai seorang diri, ralat, dia dan kekasihnya, hanya berdua saja diruang dance yang paling pojok dilantai 6. Nah, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Taemin, kekasih Sungmin, kalau dia hanya berdua saja diruang dance. Dia masih asyik nge-dance dengan lagu random dari audio dipojok ruangan.

Sungmin? Berdiri bersandar pada dinding. Kedua tangan bersedekap didada. Menatap Taemin dari cermin disepanjang dinding. Ketika lagu berganti Marron5 – one more night, Taemin menetralkan nafasnya sebentar. Matanya menangkap sosok Sungmin, tersenyum dan mulai menggerakan tubuh rampingnya.

Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi sepertinya tidak, Taemin melakukan gerakan-gerakan sexy. Sungmin menyeringai melihatnya. Selanjutnya Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu ruang dance. Memutar kuncinya. Mengunci ruang dance yang tentu saja kedap suara. Masih dengan smirk yang terpampang pada wajahnya, Sungmin menyalakan handycam pada 4 sudut ruangan dance. Setelah yakin menyala dan batery yang akan bertahan lama,,

"Its show time!" bisik Sungmin.

Melepas kaosnya. Menghampiri Taemin dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau tahu kan? Aku masih kesal padamu Bebh.." bisik Sungmin.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Taemin. Tapi dia tetap menggerakan tubuhnya. Menggoda Sungmin. Dia tahu apa yang diinginkan Sungmin.

Oke, dia sudah 19th dan bergaul cukup lama bersama senior-senior yang tentunya memberinya pengetahuan tentang 'ini'. "Dont Judge a UKE from Him Cover." Right?

**.**

**.**

Sungmin yang juga merupakan salah satu Main Dancer Suju mengimbangi gerakan-gerakan sexy Taemin yang kini ditemani lagu Electric Shock – F(x). Gerakan dance yang enerjik Taemin lakukan. Sungmin pun mengimbanginya. Dengan kedua tangan yang tidak lepas dari pinggang Taemin.

Dan saat Taemin bergerak mundur dengan memainkan bottomnya, Sungmin juga melangkah mundur. Meski bottom Taemin sempat mengenai juniornya. Sungmin mulai menghentikan gerakan Taemin. Memeluk Taemin erat dari belakang. Bergoyang pelan seperti gerakan dansa dengan bibir Sungmin yang sudah bermain pada area leher Taemin. Punggung Taemin menempel erat pada dada telanjang Sungmin yang sudah basah.

Taemin memutar tubuhnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka mencari bibir Sungmin. Setelah mendapatkannya, Taemin melumat bibir Sungmin liar. Sungmin pun membalas tak kalah ganasnya. Memasukan lidahnya pada bibir Taemin dan ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Tangan Sungmin mulai meraih ujung kaos Taemin. Melepasnya tergesa dan melemparnya sembarangan. Tubuh mereka saling menggesek. Niple Sungmin bertemu dengan niple Taemin. Saling menggesek hingga menimbulkan percikan listrik menyenangkan. Menyebabkan keduanya tidak mau menghentikan kegiatan tersebut. Bahkan ingin lebih dan lebih lagi.

Nah, tentunya bukan dada mereka saja yang saling menggesek, pinggul mereka pun bergoyang intens. Junior keduanya yang masih terbalut celana sudah mengeras dan saling menekan. Selanjutnya Sungmin mendorong Taemin hingga punggung kekasihnya menabrak dinding kaca dibelakangnya. Ciuman yang sarat akan nafsu itupun berpindah pada dagu, bahu dan leher Taemin. Memberi jejak-jejak cinta sepanjang bibir dan lidah Sungmin berkelana pada bagian atas tubuh Taemin.

Erangan dan desahan Taemin keluar tanpa ditahan. Dia ingat ruang dance kedap suara. Sungmin pasti sudah mengunci pintu dan musik juga sudah berhenti. Jadi dia siap memberikan melody-melody indah untuk Sungmin melakukan pekerjaannya.

Taemin mesum? Tidak. Dia hanya sudah beberapa minggu – hampir 5 minggu – tidak dicium dan dicumbu kekasihnya. Jadi jangan katakan dia mesum kalau dia menggoda Sungmin ketika ada kesempatan seperti sekarang ini.

**.**

**.**

Segala macam kain yang tadinya melekat ditubuh keduanya kini sudah tercampakan dilantai. Berserakan. Taemin berdiri menempel dinding kaca. Sungmin berlutut didepannya mengulum juniornya. Kedua tangan Taemin meremas surai Sungmin yang kini blonde. Kepalanya menggeleng kekanan-kiri mengisyaratkan kenikmatan yang Sungmin berikan. Tidak senganja matanya menatap cermin dinding disampingnya.

Pemandangan erotis juniornya yang keluar masuk mulut Sungmin dengan raut wajah Sungmin yang begitu menikmatinya membangkitkan libido Taemin. Perutnya melilit ingin mengeluarkan sarinya.

"Aagghhhh.. Hyunggghhh wanna cum.." erang Taemin.

Sungmin makin mempercepat kocokan junior Taemin dalam mulutnya. Menghisapnya makin kuat. Dan ...

"Aaaghhhhhh Hyunggiehhhhh..." Erangan panjang Taemin disertai cum nya yang tumpah ruah pada mulut Sungmin.

Sungmin bukannya menelannya. Dia malah mengeluarkan cairan Taemin dalam mulutnya untuk melumasi juniornya. Karena dia sudah tidak bisa menahan gejolak gairahnya untuk menikmati pijatan dinding hole Taemin yang sudah berminggu-minggu tidak men-service juniornya.

**.**

**.**

Kini Taemin menghadap cermin. Dengan kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya yang menungging sambil berdiri. Sungmin dibelakangnya menggesekan ujung juniornya pada hole Taemin.

"Aaaghhh,, Hyungiehhh,,, ssshhhh,, please.. inside me now!" pekik Taemin. Tidak tahan dengan getaran-getaran nikmat yang Sungmin ciptakan pada holenya.

"Berapa lama kau tidak aku masuki bisa menjadi sepeti bitch begini sayang?" bisik Sungmin dengan memainkan lidahnya pada tengkuk Taemin.

"Aaaghhh, jebal Hyung.." Taemin mengangkat wajahnya. menata Sungmin lewat cermin. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku merindukan juniormu menumbuk keras prostatku.."

Sungmin menyeringai, "Kau benar-benar mengerti apa yang aku inginkan sayang."

Jleb!

"Aaaaghhhhh..." bukan mengerang lagi, Taemin berteriak. Tubuhnya bagai terbelah dua. Sungmin benar-benar mengoyak hole nya.

"Ssshhhh... Kau semakin sempithhh sayang hhhh.." Sungmin mengeluarkan juniornya perlahan. Menikmati reaksi – pijatan dinding hole Taemin –.

"Aaaghhhh Ming Hyunggg..."

"Ssshhhh,,, aaaghhhhh.." berikutnya Sungmin menghentakan pinggulnya. Tepat pada prostat Taemin yang sudah dihapal titiknya.

Erangan dan desahan Taemin serta Sungmin menggema dalam ruang dance. Posisi awal yang tadi menungging berdiri kini berubah menjadi Taemin berbaring dilantai dengan kedua kakinya dibahu Sungmin yang pinggulnya sibuk menggenjot hole Taemin. Tubuh keduanya pun sudah banjir peluh.

"Aaaghhhh,, sshhh,, Hyunggie ini nikh mathhh,,," Taemin terus saja mengerang seperti seorang bitch. Pinggulnya pun mengimbangi gerakan Sungmin.

"Ssshhh,, aaghhh yes Taem Baby,, sshhh,, holemu selalu saja nikhmathhh... Aaaghhhh.." Sesekali jemari Sungmin memainkan junior Taemin.

"Aaghhhh,, Ming Hyung,, sshhh,, wanna cum.."

"Yes Baby.. keluarkanlah.." Sungmin mengocok makin cepat junior Taemin. Genjotannya juga semakin cepat.

"Aaaghhhh Ming Hyungg.." pekik Taemin disertai cairan spermanya yang mengucur deras.

"Aaghhhh,, aaghhhh,,, sebentar lagi Taem Baby.. aaghhh..." Sungmin masih meneruskan genjotannya.

"Aaaghhhh Hyung sshhhh aaghhhh.."

"Aaaaghhhh Taem Baby,, Aaaghhhh..." Sungmin menekan kuat juniornya. Mengeluarkan spermanya dalam tubuh Taemin.

Begitu pula Taemin yang merasakan multi-orgasmenya. Memekik keras serta melengkungkan punggungnya.

**.**

**.**

Nafas keduanya masih memburu. Sungmin memeluk Taemin dari belakang pada posisi berbaring miring. Pelan setelah nafasnya kembali normal, Taemin berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Mengusapkan wajahnya pada dada Sungmin yang cukup basah karena peluh. Menghirup aroma Sungmin yang sudah lama tidak mengisi paru-parunya.

"Istirahatlah sebentar. Setelah itu aku antar pulang." Bisik Sungmin. Memeluk Taemin makin erat serta mengecup puncak kepala Taemin.

"Aniya.." Taemin menggeleng. "Aku ingin bersama Ming Hyung sampai besok pagi. Sampai selamanya." Bisik Taemin yang membuat Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"Ne Baby, sampai selamanya. Saranghae." Balas Sungmin.

"Nado Saranghae Hyung."

**.**

**.**

**_omake_**

Sungmin menyeringai didepan laptopnya didalam kamar apartemennya. Sesekali dia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena sesuatu dibawah sana mulai bergerak. Layar laptop Sungmin sedang menampilkan adegan NC dirinya dengan Taemin diruang dance.

Setelah editingnya selesai dia menontonnya dulu sambil dicopy pada flashdisk yang sudah dia siapkan untuk diberikan pada Taemin.

**...**

**_dikantin SM Ent lantai 3_**

"Ah! Baby Taem!" Seru Sungmin ketika memasuki kantin dan menemukan sosok cantik kekasihnya sedang makan bersama member Shinee lainnya.

"Ne Ming Hyung!" balas Taemin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kata Sungmin setelah berdiri disamping Taemin.

Memberikan FD warna pinknya. Menyelipkannya pada saku celana Taemin dan mengecup mesra pipi dancing machine Shinee itu. menimbulkan semburat merah pada wajah Taemin yang makin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Lihatlah nanti malam." Bisik Sungmin sebelum beranjak pergi.

**...**

**_malamnya, kamar Taemin di dorm Shinee_**

Dengan rasa penasaran tingkat dewa, Taemin menancapkan FD yang diberikan Sungmin pada laptopnya. Meng-klik satu-satunya folder dan memutarnya di Media Player.

"Kyaaaaa,, Ming Hyung MESUM!"

Teriakan Taemin bahkan terdengar sampai dorm Suju yang sebenarnya berbeda distrik.

**_Sungmin side_**

"Kekekeekekeee..." Sungmin terkekeh geli merasakan bulu roma meremang.

**_the end_**

**Hai, Yadongers! #plakk**

**Gimana?**

**Itu adegan dance nya Taemin, maaf saya gak bisa jelasinnya.**

**Pokoknya yang sexy-sexy deh *smile**

**Yo wes, pokoknya terima kasih #deepbow**

**Dan tunggu update-an saya selanjutnya #plakk**


	5. KyuMin ChangWook

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

"**summer" Camp**

**Cast : Changmin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook**

**Genre : PWP**

**Rated : M (NC21)**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : PWP, Typo (s), EYD berantakan, Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading *smile**

**.**

**.**

**_libur musim panas_**

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang kakak beradik yang hanya beda 1,5 tahun itu sedang sibuk mendirikan tenda dibawah pohon besar diatas bukit. Pada bagian tanahnya yang datar tentunya. Yang memang biasa digunakan untuk berkemah.

Tak jauh dari mereka, sepasang teman(?) Changmin dan Sungmin juga mendirikan tenda. Kalau Ryeong Kyu berkemah karena memang sudah rencana lama ketika melihat kalender ada golden week, beda lagi dengan Changmin dan Sungmin. MinSung sengaja mengikuti KyuWook.

**.**

**.**

Setelah selesai dengan tenda mereka, Ryeong membuka bekal yang dia masak sendiri. Memberikan satu kotak lain untuk Kyuhyun. Baru saja mereka duduk bersila saling berhadapan dipinggir tenda, Changmin dan Sungmin menghampiri mereka. Sekedar ramah tamah tetangga tenda(?) tapi mereka juga saling menyembunyikan seringaian masing-masing.

"Hai." Sapa Changmin dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Oh. Hai." Jawab KyuWook, juga hampir bersama.

"Boleh kami bergabung?" ucap namja tampan dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata.

Ryeong dan Kyu saling pandang sebelum menjawab dengan anggukan pelan dan bergumam "iya."

Selanjutnya, seperti sudah direncanakan, Sungmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan Changmin duduk disamping Ryeong. Sebelumnya Kyuhyun dan Ryeong duduk berhadapan. Kyumin dan ChangWook duduk bersila saling berhadapan.

Setelah saling berkenalan – yang ternyata mereka satu kampus dan tentunya saling menyembunyikan smirk, Kyuhyun dan Ryeong membagi bekal mereka pada Changmin dan Sungmin. Tanpa sungkan mereka makan bersama. Kyuhyun berbagi bekal dengan Sungmin yang entah mengapa duduk menempel pada Kyuhyun dan Ryeong dengan Changmin. Changmin juga sama saja, duduknya sangat dekat dengan Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

Ketika hari beranjak sore, Changmin yang memang sudah beberapa kali berkemah dibukit itu mengajak Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook untuk mandi disungai dengan air terjun kecil yang airnya benar-benar masih jernih. Karena memang sesiang tadi mereka berkeliling bukit dibawah matahari yang cukup terik, membuat tubuh mereka lengket karena peluh dan terasa tidak nyaman. Jadi KyuWook mengiyakan saja ajakan Changmin tanpa melihat seringaian Changmin dan Sungmin.

**.**

**.**

"Wwoooaaaa.." Pekik Ryeong takjub dengan pemandangan air terjun kecil yang airnya terlihat sangat segar. Kyuhyun disampingnya juga sama takjubnya seperti Ryeong sebenarnya, tapi dia tidak meau bertingkah kekanakan seperti Hyungnya yang bertipe uke itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan melihat Ryeong mulai masuk sungai dan terpekik senang karena segar air yang mengenai kakinya. Dan ketika Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, terlihat Sungmin dengan kulit putih mulusnya (paha dan betis) dengan bottom montok yang menungging kearahnya – Sungmin sedang melepas celananya.

Pipi Kyuhyun merona. Kini Sungmin menggoyangkan pinggulnya karena dia menggunakan celana yang cukup ketat – gak niat camping ni orang – jadi memang agak susah dilepas dalam keadaan berdiri. Makin merahlah wajah Kyuhyun.

Changmin menyembunyikan seringaiannya melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari Sungmin yang kini sudah hanya mengenakan celana dalam saja. Dialihkannya pandangan Changmin. Memandang Ryeong intens yang sudah basah karena memang sudah bermain air disungai dengan tawa lucunya.

Changmin pun melepas bajunya dan menghampiri Ryeong dengan menyipratkan(?) air pada wajah Ryeong. Membuat namja manis itu memekik kaget dan membalas Changmin yang menertawakannya.

Melihat temannya sudah mendekati incarannya, Sungmin mulai mendekati Kyuhyun. Namja manis dengan predikat ultimate uke dikampusnya itu berjalan pelan menggoda menuju tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri kaku.

Baiklah, mereka saling mengalihkan perhatian. Maksudku, mereka tahu bagaimana kakak beradik ini saling menjaga. Eh? Aku belum bilang mereka satu kampus dan memang Changmin – satu-satunya anggota Seme TVXQ yang masih jomblo – dan Sungmin uke idaman incaran para seme – kecuali Kyuhyun (Kyu masih polos ceritanya) – yang memang naksir berat pada si polos Kyuhyun, mendengar rencana KyuWook yang ingin mendaki bukit dan berencana mengikuti sambil menggoda mereka tentunya.

Oke. Jadi melihat Changmin yang sudah bercanda dengan Ryeong dengan akrabnya – dan Changmin sengaja menggiring Ryeong kearah sungai dibalik batu besar. Dan Sungmin yang sudah berdiri didepan Kyuhyun yang masih merona kaku, memiringkan kepalanya imut, membuka sedikit bibirnya dan tangan mulusnya membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

"Eh?" Kyu yang merasakan mulusnya tangan Sungmin pada pipinya tersentak kaget.

"Kau kenapa Kyunie?" bisik Sungmin seduktif dengan tubuhnya hampir nakednya hampir menempel pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Meski kaos tipis dan celana pendek yang dipakai kyu.

"Aah,, ani aniya hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun tergagap.

"Jinjja?" kedua lengan Sungmin mulai melingkar pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Nnn nee.." Kyuhyun tergagap lagi tapi tidak mencoba melepaskan Sungmin dari tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi. Lekas buka bajumu.." Sungmin mengusap seduktif dada bidang kyuhyun yang tersembunyi dibalik kaos tipis namja tampan tersebut.

Menyadari apa yang diinginkan Sungmin, eh? Apa lagi? Kyuhyun polos? Oh itu. itu hanya tanggapan orang-orang karena Kyuhyun punya kakak sepolos Ryeong dan Kyu tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat dekat dengan namja maupun yeoja dikampusnya. Padahal aslinya...

"Kau mau membukakannya Hyung?" bisik Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang bergetar. Diakhiri dengan lidahnya menjilat pelan belakang telinga Sungmin.

"Eh?" Sungmin – lagi-lagi – memiringkan kepalanya, kaget dengan respon Kyuhyun.

"Ini yang kau inginkan kan Hyung?" tangan Kyuhyun yang semula dipinggang Sungmin kini mulai meremas bottom Sungmin dan merapatkan tubuh mereka. Menekan tubuh bagian selatannya dengan milik Sungmin.

"Eerghhhh Kyuhhhh,, apa benar ini Kyuhyun si polos itu?" tanya Sungmin disela desahannya.

"Kata siapa aku polos?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya dengan seringaian mesumnya.

Sungmin tersentak melihat smirk Kyuhyun, "Aku tidak akan mengecewakan virgine hole milik uke genit sepertimu Hyung." Kyuhyun melanjutkan remasan pada bottom Sungmin dan tekanan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang sudah sama-sama menegang.

**.**

**.**

**_ChangWook side_ **

Ketika Sungmin menggoda Kyuhyun yang malah berakhir sebaliknya, Changmin sedang asyik bercanda mesra dengan uke innocentnya. Changmin masih meladeni Ryeong bermain ketika pada waktu yang tepat Changmin menangkap tubuh Ryeong dalam pelukannya. Ryeong masih tertawa senang hingga dia menyadari Changmin tengah memeluk tubuh mungilnya dan menatap intens.

Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Saling memandang dan perlahan wajah keduanya saling mendekat. Insting Changmin memiringkan kepalanya sedang insting Ryeong memejamkan matanya. Hingga bibir pink kissablenya bertemu dengan bibir kenyal Changmin.

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya saling menempel dan diakhiri dengan sepasang mata keduanya yang terbuka pelan dan saling tatap lagi, kini berlanjut menjadi ciuman-ciuman yang lebih menuntut. Meski hanya dari pihak Changmin, karena Ryeong hanya pasrah mengikuti alur yang diciptakan Changmin. Bahkan ketika kedua lengan kekar Changmin – yang meski agak kurus – menarik tubuh Ryeong makin menempel pada tubuh Changmin pun, Ryeong menurut. Bahkan lengan Ryeong melingkar pasrah pada leher Changmin.

Sebentar kemudian Changmin melepas ciumannya. Menggoda Ryeong. Dan benar saja, bibir Ryeong yang kehilangan nikmat bibir Changmin(?) dan masih terbuka sedikit mengejar bibir Changmin. Changmin tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya, Ryeong membuka matanya dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Changmin kembali meraup bibir Ryeong, membawa namja manis itu pada ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi yang melibatkan lidah dan saliva.

**.**

**.**

**_KyuMin side_**

"Eeeghhh,, eenghhhh.." Oh! KyuMin sudah melakukan deepkiss dengan dua tangan mereka yang saling agresive.

Sungmin agresive melepas pakaian Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun agresive merabai dan sedikit meremas tubuh montok Sungmin. Yak! Kyuhyun hanya tinggal memakai celana dalamnya saja dan Sungmin? Omiji... Kyuhyun sedang berusaha melepas celana dalam Sungmin. Sebelah bottom Sungmin sudah ter-ekspos pemirsah. #plakk

"Aaghhhh,, Kyuhhh,," Sungmin memekik senang ketika Kyuhyun meremas gemas kedua belah bottomnya.

"Suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan Hyung?" bisik Kyuhyun disela deru nafasnya karena nafsu.

"Yes Kyuhhh,,, ssshhh Aaaghhhh.. aku sudah lama memimpikan ini kau tahu? Aku sudah lama menginginkanmu." Kata Sungmin yang akalnya masih tersisa meski hanya sedikit. Setidaknya dia memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa dia benar-benar menginginkan namja yang sedang menggrepenya. Well meski kelihatannya Sungmin salah pilih kata.

"Jinjja?" Kyu menatap Sungmin intens. Menghentikan setiap sentuhannya.

"Ne." Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku sudah lama jatuh hati padamu. Pada suaramu ketika diam-diam kau menyanyi sambil bermain piano diruang musik. Aku mulai menyukaimu. Hingga aku sadar kalau aku mulai mencintaimu." Bisik Sungmin melanjutkan pengakuannya.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya pelan. Pipi dengan semburat merah itu nampak menggemaskan. Manik matanya bertemu dengan manik Kyu yang menatapnya dalam. Tatapan yang semula sayu, lalu teduh penuh cinta, kini terbelalak kaget karena Kyu menjawab pernyataan cinta Sungmin – kalau bisa dibilang yang barusan itu pernyataan cinta – dengan mencium bibir Sungmin liar dan basah.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan membalas setiap lumatan bibir Kyu. Meski pada akhirnya dia kalah dan dengan rela membiarkan kyu mendominasinya.

**.**

**.**

**_ChangWook side_**

Kepalan tangan mungil Ryeong memukul pelan bahu Changmin. Meminta Changmin melepaskan ciuman yang mulai menyesakan paru-parunya. Dengan tidak rela, Changmin melepas tautan bibirnya. Tapi Changmin tidak berhenti begitu saja. Bibirnya kini mencari dagu Ryeong. Meminta Ryeong mengangkat kepalanya untuk membiarkan Changmin mengecupi lehernya.

Ryeong yang memang sudah terbawa nafsu, mengangkat kepalanya. Pasrah. Menikmati kecupan-kecupan Changmin pada lehernya.

"Bukankah kau harus membuka bajumu ketika mandi Ryeong-ah." bisik Changmin seduktif dengan jemarinya memainkan ujung kaos Ryeong.

"Eeerghhhh,, bukakan.." pinta Ryeong, manja. Changmin menyeringai.

Tangan besar/lebar Changmin mengusap punggung Ryeong setelah menyusup kedalam kaos Ryeong membuat namja mungil dalam pelukannya menggeliat geli.

"Ssshh.. Changmin-ah.." desah Ryeong sambil memejamkan matanya. Dia jadi tidak bisa melihat smirk mesum Changmin yang makin melebar.

Changmin menarik ujung kaos Ryeong keatas. Naluri Ryeong membiarkan tangannya terangkat untuk memudahkan Changmin. Setelah lepas Changmin melempar kaos Ryeong keatas batu dibelakangnya. Dada telanjang mereka menempel erat. Menimbulkan getar aneh ada tubuh Ryeong, terlebih untuk Changmin. Sudah lama dia mem-fantasikan kulit mulus Ryeong pada setiap onaninya.

"Ryeong-ah.. sshhhh.. kau tahu? Sudah lama sekali aku menginginkan ini." bisik Changmin dengan suara paraunya.

"Eh?" Ryeong memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung.

"Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu. Semua orang bilang kau adalah malaikat murni yang belum tersentuh. Senyum polosmu membuat mereka – para seme – mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekatimu. Tapi apa kau tahu Ryeong-ah, kalau aku tidak begitu. Melihat tawa yang begitu cantik, tingkah polosmu dan kau sadar tidak kalau caramu makan benar-benar sangat sexy dan menggoda?" ketika Changmin mengutarakan apa yang dia rasa selama ini, Ryeong mendengarnya dengan seksama dan dengan wajah merah padam.

"Aku ingin sekali menodaimu Bebh." Bisik Changmin, keningnya menahan kening Ryeong agar tidak menunduk, "Aku ingin mendengar teriakan merdumu memanggil namaku ketika juniorku.." lanjut Changmin dengan tangannya yang menekan bokong Ryeong pada juniornya dibalik celana. "Menghujam keras prostatmu. Aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana ketatnya dinding holemu memijat dan menghisap juniorku." Lanjut Changmin. Kerja tangannya juga dilanjutkan dengan pijatan erotis pada bokong Ryeong.

"Uuughhhh Changmin-ah..." Ryeong melenguh nikmat. Mata sayu dan bibir yang terbuka, seolah meminta Changmin untuk memperkosanya.

"Waeyo Baby?" lidah Changmin menjilat cuping Ryeong.

"Eeenghhhh... Ssshhh.. Nodai aku.." Ryeong menatap Changmin dengan sinar matanya yang sudah tertutup kabut nafsu. "Lakukan padaku apa yang menjadi fantasi terliarmu selama ini terhadapku." Jemari Ryeong meremas rambut dan tengkuk Changmin.

Changmin menyeringai, "Tidak disini Bebh. Aku akan membawamu ketenda."

"Kyunnie?"

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan Sungmin." Changmin meng-kissmark belakang telinga Ryeong.

"Uuughhhh,, Jinjja?"

"Ne Baby."

**.**

**.**

**_KyuMin side_**

"Eeughhh Kyuhhh... sesak hhh..." Dengan tidak rela Kyu melepas lumatan bibirnya.

"Do it Kyu. Do it to me." Pinta Sungmin dengan tatapan sayunya yang menggoda Kyu untuk menghentakan juniornya pada man hole Sungmin saat ini juga.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Wookie Hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun. "Kau ketenda Changmin hyung ne." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ne hhhh sss Kyu hhhh..." Jawab Ryeong disela desahannya karena Changmin sedang menikmati niple merah mudanya.

"Kelihatannya Changmin hyung sudah menyerang Wookie hyung. Apa ini rencana kalian? Mengikuti kami dan menggoda kami?" lanjut Kyu, menyiksa libido Sungmin dengan meniupkan nafas hangatnya pada belakang telinga Sungmin.

"eeerhhhh.. yes.. ne Kyu hhh... ssshhhh aahhhh..."

"berarti kalian yakin tidak ada yang akan naik kan?" Sungmin mengangguk cepat. "Karena aku akan membuatmu teriak penuh kenikmatan ketika juniorku mengoyak man hole mu Hyung." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Aaaghhhh.." pekik Sungmin. Pasalnya, jemari Kyuhyun menyusun pada celah bokongnya dan menusuk man hole perawannya. Dan secara otomatis sebelah kaki Sungmin terangkat memeluk kaki Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menyiakannya. Dicengkramnya kuat bokong Sungmin dan menarik Sungmin untuk dia gendong ala koala. Insting Sungmin memerintah kedua kaki Sungmin untuk melingkar erat pada pinggang Kyuhyun. Dan berjalan pelan menuju tendanya. Dengan Sungmin yang sesekali menggoda dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menekan juniornya yang sudah mengeras.

**.**

**.**

**_ChangWook side_**

"See, Kyuhyun memintamu untuk ketendaku karena dia akan sibuk dengan Sungmin." Bisik Changmin setelah mengecupi dan menghisap niple Ryeong yang begitu menggiurkan.

"kalian sudah merencanakan ini kan? Kalian mengikuti kami?" tanya Ryeong disela nafasnya yang memburu.

"Yes Ryeong-ah. karena kami jatuh cinta pada kalian." Jawab Changmin, jujur dan tulus.

Ryeong tersenyum dan memeluk erat Changmin. "Do it. Do it to me." Pinta Ryeong dengan seringaian yang tidak dilihat Changmin.

**_tbc_**

**OMAKE!**

"Kau yakin Hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Aku jengkel sendiri dengannya yang tidak cepat bergerak. Memang kau tidak jengkel Kyu?"

"tentu saja. Aku sudah tahan melihat bottom montoknya itu Hyung."

"Hu um. Aku ingin dia yang memperawaniku Kyu."

Ryeong dan Kyu menyeringai memikirkan kembali rencana mereka memancing Changmin dan Sungmin untuk mendekati mereka.

**...**

**Dorrrrr!**

**Next ch yaa full enceh nya,, kekekekeee *evilaugh**

**.**

**.**

**Nah, folder ini gak akan full uke!kyu, tapi full crack pair..**

**Yahh meski FF diatas ada official pair nya sihh -_-**

**Habisnya, kalau mau pakai imej Yesung dia kurang naughty #plakk *maaf Pumpkins #deepbow**

**.**

**.**

**Review ini dulu dehh yaa sambil nunggu full enceh nya kelar *nyengir**

**Terima kasih #deepbow**


	6. KyuMin ChangWook ch2

"Kau yakin Hyung?"

"Tentu saja. Aku jengkel sendiri dengannya yang tidak cepat bergerak. Memang kau tidak jengkel Kyu?"

"tentu saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan melihat bottom montoknya itu Hyung."

"Hu um. Aku ingin dia yang memperawaniku Kyu."

Ryeong dan Kyu menyeringai memikirkan kembali rencana mereka memancing Changmin dan Sungmin untuk mendekati mereka.

**...**

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

"**summer" Camp**

**Cast : Changmin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Ryeowook**

**Genre : PWP**

**Rated : M (NC21)**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : PWP, Typo (s), EYD berantakan, Yaoi**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading *smile**

**.**

**.**

**_KyuMin side_**

Sepanjang jalan menuju kemah mereka, Sungmin tidak hentinya menekan juniornya diatas junior Kyu. Bibirnya sibuk membalas lumatan-lumatan basah bibir Kyu dengan desahan tertahannya yang makin membuat tangan Kyu meremas bokong Ming makin kuat nan gemas.

Sebenarnya, tenda mereka sudah terlihat, tapi Kyu tidak cukup sabar untukn mencapai tenda dan membaringkan Ming. Pilihannya jatuh pada batang pohon yang cukup halus dan menabrakan punggung Ming pada pohon tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi Ming. Sshhhh..." bisik Kyu dengan nafasnya yang memburu.

Ming mengerti apa yang dipinta Kyu lewat tatapan matanya. Tangan mungil yang sebelumnya memeluk erat leher Kyu. Kini sebelahnya mengambil junior Kyu dan diletakan tepat pada man holenya yang masih perawan. Ming tidak peduli dengan pelumas atau apapun itu. ini hasratnya. Ini fantasinya. Kyu memerawani man hole nya dengan ganas – kalau tidak mau dikatakan sadis – dan dia benar-benar menginginkan junior Kyu yang pertama memasukinya, bukan jari atau lidah Kyu lebih dulu. Masochist? Maybe.

Kyu memeluk punggung Ming erat ketika dia mulai menghentakan pinggulnya.

"Aaaarghhhh.." teriakan Ming sarat akan kesakitan. Junior Kyu menghujam man holenya dan sukses memerawani Ming.

"Ooghhhh fuck! So tight Ming hhh.." lain lagi dengan Kyu. Dia merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat karena juniornya dijepit kuat man hole Ming.

"Aaarghhh.. Kyu hhh.. ssshhh move.." pinta Ming. Oke. Dia memang masochist.

"Kau yakin Ming? Oghhh.." Kyu mulai menarik juniornya pelan.

"Sshhh please Kyu hhh.. sshhh find my spot.." bisik Ming disela desahan erotisnya.

"Nde Ming sshhh... uuuhhhh..." Kyu menghentakan keras juniornya.

"Aaaaghhhhh yes Kyu hhh there ,, ssshhhhh..." kelihatannya sekali coba Kyu langsung menemukan spot Ming.

Kyu mengulangnya beberapa kali. Menarik keluar perlahan dan menghentakan keras sekaligus. Erangan Ming yang meminta lebih keras dan lebih cepat sambil diselingi kata-kata kotor yang meninggikan nafsu Kyu.

Beberapa kali hentakan dan erangan Ming makin menjadi karena klimaks datang begitu cepat. Bahkan tanpa disentuh Kyu. Hanya bergesekan dengan six pack Kyu saja bisa membuatnya keluar begini cepat, bagaimana jika disentuh Kyu atau disuck bibir hangat Kyu? Memikirkan membuat perut Ming makin melilit. Dan ketika akan klimaks ...

"Tidak bisakah kalian masuk tenda lebih dulu?" suara Changmin menginterupsi dengan Ryeong dalam gendongan ala bridal nya. Sedang melesakan wajah merahnya – karena melihat KyuMin making out – pada dada bidang Changmin yang telanjang.

Kyu menghentikan gerakannya dan Ming menggeram protes dan juga kesal.

"Shim PABO Min. Aku hampir klimaks kalau kau mau tahu." Geram Ming melirik tajam Changmin yang tengah menyeringai setan.

"Whatever.." balas Changmin dengan tanpa rasa bersalahnya. Melenggang menuju tendanya tanpa peduli pasangan KyuMin yang tengah memakinya. Lebih tepatnya Ming yang memakinya.

"Lanjutkan Ming?" bisik Kyu.

"Yes Kyu shhh.. padahal tadi aku hampir klimaks.." Ming mempoutykan bibirnya sebal. Tapi langsung menjerit ketika Kyu menghujam spotnya begitu keras.

"Aaaaghhhh fuck! Kyuhyun aaahhhhh.." junior Ming langsung menumpahkan sperma hangatnya pada perut Kyu dan perutnya sendiri.

"Oooghhh Ming sshhhhh.. aku belum menyentuhnya dan kau sudah klimaks bahkan dengan sekali hentak? Ssshhhh oooghhhhh.. so naughty eoh?" Kyu menikmati juniornya yang dijepit kuat serta dipijat dinding hole Ming.

"Oooghhh Kyu sshhhh.. ini sangat nikmat Kyu hhh,, juniormu begitu fit dalam hole ku. Sshhhh ooghhhh.." Ming meremas surai Kyu untuk melampiaskan nikmatnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ChangWook side_**

Sesampainya didepan tenda, Ryeong menjulurkan kakinya untuk membuka tenda. Tanpa sadar bahwa kaki jenjang menaikan libido namja yang tengah menggendongnya. Changmin tidak tahan lagi. Dengan tergesa dia memasuki tenda. Menurunkan Ryeong, ah, membaringkan Ryeong dengan dirinya sendiri berdiri dengan lututnya disamping kaki Ryeong.

Wajah merona Ryeong membuat Changmin makin bernafsu ingin menodai malaikatnya ini. perlahan Changmin mengambil sebelah kaki jenjang Ryeong. Well, biarpun tak sejenjang kakinya. Mengendusnya mulai dari betis, lutut hingga paha. Changmin memainkan lidahnya pada paha Ryeong. Menjilat hingga lutut. Memutarnya pada tempurung lutut Ryeong.

"Aaaghhh ssshhhh geli Changmin-ahhh.." Ryeong menggeliat geli. Tapi Changmin mengacuhkannya. Tetap melanjutkan perjalanan lidahnya memuja kaki Ryeong.

Jilatan lidahnya berlanjut pada betis Ryeong. Memberinya kecupan hingga kissmark disana. Desahan dan erangan Ryeong yang meminta lebih masih dia acuhkan. Setelah beberapa kissmark pada betis kanan, perlahan Changmin mengambil tempat diantara kai Ryeong yang dengan pasrah terbuka. Meletakan pelan kaki kanan Ryeong diatas pahanya. Changmin mengambil kaki kiri Ryeong. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan kaki kanannya tadi.

Tidak menemukan sesuatu untuk melampiaskan frustasinya, Ryeong meremas rambutnya sendiri dan berakhir dengan menjamah dadanya sendiri. Bermain dengan niplenya. Mendesah dan mengerang nikmat dengan memanggil nama Changmin.

"Ssshhhh Changmin-ahh aaghhhh jebal.." rubuh Ryeong yang menggeliat sexy menjadi pemandangan paling indah bagi Changmin dan dia tidak ingin membaginya pada pria lain.

Changmin menundukan tubuhnya. Membuka lebar kaki Ryeong dengan memegang pergelangan kaki Ryeong. Ryeong pasrah saja menatap Changmin. Tubuhnya bergetar menanti sentuhan Changmin. Changmin mulai dengan mengecupi paha dalam Ryeong. Bergantian kanan kiri. Hingga bibirnya sampai pada pangkal paha Ryeong.

Menggoda malaikatnya, Changmin melewatkan gundukan dibalik celana dalam ketat yang dipakai Ryeong. Bahkan Changmin meng-kissmark pangkal paha Ryeong. Tepa disamping tulang selangka Ryeong.

"Aaaaghhhh Changmin-ahh please.. don't tease me.." Ryeong mendesah frustasi meremas surai Changmin.

"Tell me what do you want, Bebh?" bisik Changmin didepan junior Ryeong. Nafas hangat Changmin menerpa tepat pada junior Ryeong dibalik celana dalamnya.

"Ssshhhh aaghhhh suck my dick please.." Ryeong menggeram frustasi. "Aaaghhhhh..." pekiknya menyusul ketika lidah Changmin menjilat junior Ryeong tanpa melepas celana dalamnya.

"Lepas Changmin-ah.. please.." kepala Ryeong menggeleng memfriksikan nikmatnya.

Changmin menarik pelan celana dalam Ryeong. Menggoda Ryeong ketiks gulungan celana dalamnya sampai pada paha mulusnya. Changmin mengusap paha Ryeong seduktif.

"Oooghhh shit. Shim Changmin please don't tease me!" pekik Ryeong geram.

"Woww woww.. My Angel. Bibirmu tidak pantas mengumpat sepeti itu bebh. Kau hanya boleh mengerang memanggil namaku. Oke?" Changmin menyelesaikannya. Melepas celana dalam Ryeong. Tatapannya nyalang memandang junior Ryeong yang sudah menegang dan sudah memerah.

"Pabo Changmin. Suck my dick please.." Ryeong menatap Changmin dengan aegyo nya. Aegyo mesum maksudnya. Mata sayu, pipi merona, bibir basah dan agak terbuka.

Changmin tidak tahan? Tentu saja. Dia lantas menundukan kepalanya. Melumat bibir basah Ryeong dengan tangannya meremas dan langsung mengocok cepat junior Ryeong. Menimbulkan getaran dari desahan tertahan Ryeong. Changmin masih menggunakan akal sehatnya untuk tidak menindih tubuh mungil Ryeong, sehingga dia menggunakan lututnya untuk menahan tubuhnya. Tapi Ryeong tidak hilang akal. Dia naikan pinggulnya untuk dapat menyentuhkan juniornya pada junior Changmin yang sudah menggunduk dibalik celana dalamnya.

Changmin yang merasakannya ikut menggerakan pinggulnya. Menekan junior Ryeong. Membuat Ryeong makin frustasi. Apalagi kini jemarinya sudah tidak lagi bermain pada junior Ryeong. Jemari Changmin yang sudah basah dengan precum Ryeong bermain pada man hole Ryeong yang sudah memerah. Berkedut mendamba junior besar Changmin untuk menghujamnya.

"Eeeghhhh ssshhhh Min-ahhh.."

"Nde baby?"

"Please.."

"Please for what?" Changmin menyeringai yang dalam penglihatanRyeong nampak begitu sexy.

"Please.. fuck me so hard!" pekik Ryeong frustasi.

"Aku bahkan belum membuka celana dalamku Ryeong-ah.." Changmin menggoda.

"Kalau begitu cepat buka dan cepat masukan juniormu pada hole ku yang masih perawan ini Shim Changmin!" Ryeong membuka matanya. Menatap nyalang pada seringaian Changmin.

Changmin mengangkat tubuhnya. Berdiri dengan lututnya. Melepas celana dalamnya yang juniornya langsung mencuat sexy. Pipi Ryeong merona tapi matanya enggan untuk berpaling. Dada bidang Changmin, perut six pack dan junior tegak nampak panjang dan gemuk. Benar-benar perpaduan yang begitu menggairahkan. Benar-benar seorang seme yang selama ini diinginkan Ryeong.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat Ryeong-ah?" bisik Changmin seduktif. Tanpa sadar Ryeong mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menghujam man hole mu yang sudah memerah dan berkedut ini Ryeong-ah.." Changmin memegang juniornya dan menggesekannya pada hole Ryeong.

"Oooughhhhh... sshhhhh yes Changmin-ahhh... fuck me harder!" pekik Ryeong.

"Kau yakin Baby? Kau belum membasahi juniorku dengan salivamu untuk memudahkannya memasuki holekmu." Lanjut Changmin menggoda Ryeong.

"Kalau begitu kemarilah Min-ah. berikan junior itu padaku. Aku akan mengulumnya hingga basah oleh salivaku." Tanpa sadar sedari tadi keduanya menggunakan dirty talk. -_-

Changmin malah mendudukan dirinya didepan kaki Ryeong. "Kemarilah Baby. Get your lovely dick." Seduce Changmin.

Ryeong melihatnya dengan tatapan sayu dan wajah yang merona. Ryeong bangkit dari baringnya. Merangkak mendekati selakangan Changmin. Merangkak sexy seperti kitten bitchy dalam AV yang pernah Kyu perlihatkan padanya. Berhenti didepan junior Changmin yang artinya diantara dua kaki Changmin yang terbuka lebar. Ryeong menungging, meraup junior Changmin dan mengulumnya. Menggoda Changmin dengan menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Ssshhhh,,, Ooooghhhh Fuck!" Pekik Changmin dengan mengumpat ketika mulut hangat Ryeong menghisap juniornya.

"Ssshhhh... Oooghhhh Baby.. ssshhh... aaaghhhhhsss.." Tangan Changmin terulur untuk mengusap punggung mulus Ryeong hingga sampai pada bokong Ryeong yang tengah menungging sexy.

Jemarinya menari liar pada bibir hole Ryeong. Menimbulkan getaran nikmat pada junior Changmin karena Ryeong bergumam nikmat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_KyuMin side_**

Setelah Ming orgasme, Kyu melangkahkan kaki menuju tenda. Dengan tetap menggerakan tubuh Ming yang bokongnya dia sangga. Kedutan hole Ming akibat orgasmenya, memijat junior Kyu sampai Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat. Kepala Ming yang bersandar lemas pada bahu Kyu, dimanfaatkan untuk mencumbu leher Kyuhyun. Mengecup dan meng-kissmark disana.

Begitu sampai ditenda, bisa Kyuhyun dengar desahan dan erangan kakaknya yang sarat akan nikmat. "Mendesah dan mengeranglah lebih keras daripada mereka." Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif. Dan segera memasuki tenda.

"Kalau begitu Kyunnie, jangan segan-segan bermain kasar dengan tubuhku." Balas Sungmin, dilanjutkan dengan dia mengejankan dinding holenya.

"Ssshhh.. kalau begitu Ming.." Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya dengan bersangga pada tangannya dibelakang. Dengan Ming masih diatas pangkuannya dengan juniornya yang masih didalam hole Ming. "Ride me. Plakk.." Kyuhyun memulainya dengan menampar bokong Ming.

"Aaaghhhhh.. yes master." Ming menaikan tubuhnya dan menghentakannya keras kebawah.

Ming masih menaik-turunkan tubuhnya diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun meraih kepalanya untuk selanjutnya memagut bibirnya yang sudah membengkak. Peluh membasahi keduanya. Erangan dan bunyi dua bagian tubuh yang beradu terdengar nyaring dari tenda KyuMin. Benar-benar menyayaingi tenda sebelah yang kini didominasi suara Changmin.

"Oooghhh fuck u Kyuhhh.. sshhhh aaghhhh juniormu begini nikmat.. aaaghhhsss oooghhhh God!" pekik Ming dengan diselingi dirty talknya.

"Aaaghh Yes Ming.. aaghhh so tight sshhhh Oooghhhh... fuck! Ssshhh.. come on Ming ride me. Ride my big cock inside your fucking tight hole!" plak plakk.. Kyuhyun menambahkan tamparan pada bokong montok Sungmin.

"Aaaghhh yes Kyuhh sshhh oooghhhh I riding your fucking big cock.. aaaaghhhh sshhhh ini nikmat Kyuhhh..."

"Ssshhhh Ooooghhhh shit Ming.. aaaghhhh.. come on Ming,, I wanna cum.."

"Ssshhhh ooghhhh Kyuhhh sshhh yes kyuhhhh come with me.. ssshhhh penuhi hole ku dengan cairan panasmu Kyuhhh...ssshhhh aaaghhhh..."

Kyuhyun ikut menggerakan pinggulnya, menghentak keatas. Menghentak tepat pada spot Sungmin. Hingga beberapa kali hentakan dan erangan nikmat Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun pada orgasmenya.

"Ooooghhhh fuck Ming.. sssshhhh Aaaaaghhhhhh Miiiingg.."

"Aaaaghhhhh yeahhhh Kyuhhhh ssshhhh ooooghhhh.."

Keduanya klimaks bersamaan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ChangWook side_**

Plak! Plak!

Changmin menampar keras bokong Ryeong yang menungging sexy didepannya. Dengan juniornya yang masih dikulum bibir hangat Ryeong.

"Cukup Ryeong-ah." Changmin menarik kepala Ryeong dan meepas juniornya. Mensejajar wajah mereka, "berbaring dan perlihatkan holemu yang sudah memerah dan berkedut itu pada ku." Lanjut Changmin dengan bisikan seduktifnya.

Ryeong membaringkan tubuhnya. Membuka kedua kakinya dan menggapai – seperti bantal kecil yang biasanya dimobil gitu – untuk diletakan dibawah pinggulnya. Kedua tangannya membuka dua sisi bokongnya berlawanan arah.

"Look Changmin-ah. hole ku ingin segera diperawani juniormu. Junior besarmu yang berlumuran salivaku." Ucap Ryeong seduktif dan didukung dengan wajah meronanya yang terlihat bitchy.

Tanpa menjawab dirty talk Ryeong, Changmin mendekat dengan kedua lututnya. Memegang juniornya dan menempelkannya pada bibir hole Ryeong dan selanjutnya digesekan menggoda libido namja manis incarannya itu.

"Aaaghhh ssshhh Changmin-ahhh ssshhh please.."

"Please for what baby?"

"Aaaghhh... Please fuckin me so hard!" pekik Ryeong.

Jleb!

"Aaaaghhhhh God!"

Changmin menenangkan juniornya dalam hole Ryeong. Memejamkan matanya. Menikmati ketatnya hole Ryeong. Ryeong sendiri menikmati spotnya ditekan kuat ujung junior Changmin tapi juga merasakan sakit yang seakan tubuhnya terbelah. Lambat laun dirasakan basah pada junior Changmin. Changmin membuka matanya perlahan dan melihatnya. Merah. Cairan merah merembes dari sela bibir hole Ryeong dan juniornya.

Darah.

Dia benar-benar memperawani Ryeong. Namja manis pujaan seme dikampusnya. Dia bangga menjadi yang pertama untuk Ryeong. Dan hati kecilnya meneriakan bahwa dia juga akan menjadi yang terakhir.

Changmin merendahkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya kini diatas wajah Ryeong yang terpejam dan memerah.

"Ryeong-ah?" bisik Changmin. Sebelah tangannya membelai lembut pipi Ryeong. Perlahan kelopak mata Ryeong terbuka.

"Gomawo." Lanjut Changmin sambil tersenyum.

Ryeong mengerti apa yang dimaksud Changmin. Dia hanya balas tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Move." Bisik Ryeong.

Dengan masih agak berbaring diatas tubuh Ryeong – tubuh Changin disangga dengan kedua sikunya – Changmin menarik pinggulnya perlahan.

"Sssshhh Aaaghhhhh..." Ryeong mendesah seiring dengan kehampaan dalam hole nya.

"Aaaaghhhh.." erangan Ryeong ctar membahana ketika Changmin langsung menhentakan sekaligus juniornya.

"Find it Min.. find my spot.. sssshhhhh..." desah Ryeong.

Changmin membangkitkan tubuhnya. Berdiri pada kedua lututnya. Menahan kedua kaki Ryeong. Untuk selanjutnya menggerakan pinggulnya in-out dengan tempo pelan dan beranjak cepat.

"Aaaghhh sshhhh aaghhh Min-ahhh... sshhh.."

Changmin masih mencari spot Ryeong. Erangan Ryeong yang masih terdengar seperti erangan kesakitan membuatnya makin giat bergerak.

"Aaaghhhh yesss.. there Shim Changmin.." pekik Ryeong mulai merasakan nikmat yang amat sangat.

Kini gerakan Changmin terfokus pada satu titik kenikmatan Ryeong. Erangan dan desahan Ryeong kini didominasi dengan suara yang menggetarkan libido Changmin. Changmin yang entah mengapa begitu menyukai kaki jenjang nan mulus milik Ryeong, mengangkatnya dan menciuminya. Bahkan Changmin memberi kissmark pada betis juga paha Ryeong.

"Aaaghhhh sshhhh uuughhhh Changmin-aahhh... sshhhh oooghhhh ini sangat nikmat.."

"Yes Ryeong-ahh..sshhhh hole mu begitu nikmat. Tidak pernah aku merasakan hole sesempit ini Ryeong-ahh.."

"Aaaghhhh sshhhh yes Min-ah.." Ryeong melepaskan kakinya dari pelukan Changmin. Memaksa untuk duduk dengan berpegang pada lengan kokoh Changmin.

Gerakan Ryeong menghentikan kegiatan in-out Changmin. Hingga Ryeong memeluknya. "Jadikan aku yang terakhir untuk menghangatkan ranjangmu. Karena kau telah menjadi yang pertama serta yang terakhir untukku." Bisik Ryeong didepan bibir Changmin.

"Yes, Ryeong-ah. I promised." Changmin langsung melumat bibir Ryeong yang sudah membengkak.

Dan gerakan pinggul mereka semakin harmonis. Maksudku, ketika Changmin menarik pinggulnya, Ryeong akan menekan pinggulnya. Hingga Ryeong tidak merasakan hampa pada holenya.

"Aaghhh Shim Changmin.. ssshhhh wanna cum.."

"Aaaghhsss ooooughhh.. aku bahkan tidak menyentuh juniormu sama sekali Ryeong-ah.."

"Ssshhhh sixpack mu cukup membuat juniorku menegang dan merasakan nikmat."

Mendengarnya membuat tangan Changmin mencengkram bokong Ryeong dan menekannya pada tubuhnya. "Bagaimana dengan ini, hahh?"

"Aaaghhhh sshitt.. sssshhhh.. tidak tahan lagi Changmin-ahh..."

"Yes Bebh. Sshhh come to my sexy body.. sshhhh.."

Gerakan Changmin makin liar menekan spot Ryeong dan menekan junior Ryeong pada sixpacknya.

"Aaaaghhhh Shim Changminn..."

Erangan panjang Ryeong mengiringi keluarnya sperma hangatnya pada perut hingga dada keduanya. Dan tak berapa lama, beberapa gerakan berikutnya Changmin menyusul mengerang panjang mencapai puncaknya. Mengeluarkan sperma hangatnya dalam tubuh Ryeong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_KyuMin side_**

"Menungging Ming." Pinta Kyu.

Ketika Sungmin melepaskan tautan junior Kyu pada holenya, Sungmin dibuat takjub. "Bagaimana bisa masih begini tegang Kyunnie?" pipi Ming merona menatap junior Kyu tanpa berkedip.

"Kau menyukai Ming." Ini pernyataan Kyu yang diangguki Sungmin pelan.

"Menungginglah. Biarkan juniorku memuaskan holemu yang masih berkedut dan dipenuhi cairanku itu." Kyu mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah merona Ming pada paha mulus Ming yang dialiri spermanya dari hole Ming.

Tanpa membantah, Sungmin menungging penuh didepan Kyu. Menyangga tubuh sexynya dengan kedua lututnya dengan kepala yang direbahkan. Benar-benar menungging penuh. Tangan Kyu terulur untuk meremas bokong Ming dan membukanya. Wajah Ming menoleh kebelakang menatap wajah Kyu. Tangannya menggapai junior Kyu untuk dia tempatkan tepat pada holenya. Mengingat kedua tangan Kyu sibuk meremas dan membuka bokong Ming.

Jleb!

"Aaaaghhhhh..."

"Ooooghhhhh..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ChangWook side_**

Tenda Changmin-Ryeowook sudah tenang. Hanya nafas memburu yang terdengar. Changmin kini memeluk Ryeong dari belakang. Menghirup aroma khas Ryeong dari tengkuk namja manis itu. dan bisa Ryeong rasakan detakan jantung Changmin yang memburu. Entah karena habis bercinta – atau have sex – atau karena hal lain. Dan Ryeong – hati kecilnya – berharap pada hal lain itu.

"Kim Ryeowook?" Bisik Changmin.

"Hhmmm?"

"Be mine forever." Pinta Changmin. Dari nada suaranya sih, Changmin tidak menerima penolakan jadi dia tidak memberi Ryeong pilihan.

Ryeowook dengan susah payah menahan sakit pada pinggul dan bottomnya, memutar tubuhnya menghadap Changmin. Tersenyum hangat dengan mata berbinar senang.

"Katakan. Katakan kata-kata itu." pinta Ryeong dan mulai memeluk Changmin.

Seorang Changmin, yang terkenal dengan player dan hobinya have sex, diminta oleh seorang malaikat kampus yang baru saja diperawaninya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata sakral itu yang tidak pernah diucapkan Changmin sepanjang sejarah playernya.

"Aku hanya akan mengucapkan sekali ini jadi dengarkan baik-baik." Changmin menatap dalam pada bola mata Ryeong setelah sebelumnya melepas pelukan namja manis didepannya.

Ryeong mengangguk imut, "Aku Shim Changmin akan berhenti pada seorang Kim Ryeowook. Aku Shim Changmin akan menyerahkan seluruh hatiku pada seorang Kim Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook adalah pencarian terakhirku." Ungkap Changmin.

Pipi Ryeong merona mendengarnya. "Nado Saranghae." Pekik Ryeong dan memeluk Changmin erat.

Well, they are making-love, right?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_KyuMin side_**

"Aaaarghhhhh..."

Sekali lagi erangan panjang keduanya terdengar.

Perlahan Kyu melepas tautan juniornya pada hole Ming. Bergerak pelan berbaring disamping Ming yang sedang terengah telantang. Kedua lengan hangat meraih tubuh mungil Ming dalam pelukannya. Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Kyu dengan nyamannya.

"Kyuhyunnie?" bisik Sungmin. Dia sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuknya.

"Nde?" Balas Kyu dengan tangannya yang masih mengusap lembut kepala Ming.

"Saranghae." Bisikan Sungmin makin lemah. Hingga nyaris tidak didengar Kyu.

Kyuhyun ingin menanyakannya pada Sungmin untuk meyakinkan apa yang didengarnya, tapi ketika keterdiamannya yang ternyata cukup lama – meski masih 30 detik – membuat tubuh Ming dalam dekapan menegang karena cemas, Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Dikecupnya puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyu mantab.

Selanjutnya bisa dirasakannya tubuh Sungmin bergetar. Menangis. Ditengah isakannya Sungmin bergumam "Nado saranghae" berkali-kali. Dan Kyuhyun menenangkannya dengan pelukan hangatnya.

**_the end_**

**Nah?**

**Katakanlah ini double trap *smile**

**Well, terima kasih untuk dukungannya kemarin #deepbow**

**Terima kasih untuk kritik dan sarannya #deepbow**

**Dan maaf untuk panggilan "yadongers" nya,,**

**Gak akan saya gunakan lagi Minna-san *smile**

**Oke, diawal saya bilangnya ini kumpulan crack pair tapi malah nyelepin office pair**

**Untuk kedepannya semoga saya dapet cast yang mendukung hingga gak lagi menggunakan office pair *smile**

**#sedang mencoba komitt dengan apa yang saya katakan di awal**

**#maaf kalau saya lebih suka crack pair**

**Dan jujur yaa, office pair yg saya suka tuh Taoris/KrisTao dan Yoosu *smile**

**Oke,**

**Mind to review again?**


	7. TOPxGD

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**My Lovers**

**Cast : GD x TOP**

**Genre : PWP**

**Rated : M**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : PWP, YAOI, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading!**

**.**

**.**

_villa milik keluarga Kwon_

Sebenarnya bukan rahasia lagi bagaimana hubungan TOPGD dikalangan member Big Bang dan keluarga besar YG ent. Mereka sudah memplokamirkan diri sebagai pasangan gay pada petinggi YG ent. Sang persdir pun tidak keberatan, asal mereka bisa tetap menjaga imej didepan publik.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di villa milik Jiyong yang baru-baru ini dibelinya di Jeju. Villa ditepi pantai yang menarik hatinya. Berduaan saja setelah Big Bang World Tour. Istirahat selama seminggu. Yang Appa benar-benar baik bukan?

"Ahh.. ini benar-benar menyenangkan." Bisik TOP didalam jacuzi yang menghadap langsung ke pantai.

Samar-samar indra pendengarnya mendengar suara shower dari ruang shower yang memang terhubung dengan jacuzi dibalkon. Seunghyun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati air panas dan gelembung air yang seolah memijat tubuhnya. Setelah aktivitas ranjangnya bersama sang kekasih, berendam diair panas memang menjadi favoritnya. Apalagi dengan Jiyong dalam pelukannya. Uhhh, surga dunia, right?

Sreg! – suara pintu geser.

Dengan tubuh mulusnya – errr, kalau masih bisa dibilang mulus dengan beberapa, banyak sebenarnya, kissmark disekujur tubuhnya – yang tanpa balutan benang apapun, Jiyong melangkah pelan menuju jacuzi dan bergabung dengan Seunghyun. Tanpa menolehkan pandangannya dari pantai, Seunghyun membuka kedua lengannya. Menyambut sang kekasih dalam pelukannya. Jiyong sendiri menyamankan punggungnya pada dada bidang Seunghyun. Yang dibalas Seunghyun dengan kecupan mesra pada pelipis Jiyong.

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Sepasang kekasih – gay – ini tengah menikmati saat-saat tenang nan romantis mereka. Beredam dalam jacuzi dengan langit bertabur bintang dan suara ombak yang mengalun merdu sudah cukup romantis kan? Ah ditambah lagi lilin aroma teraphy disekitar balkon tempat jacuzi itu berada. Bagaimana?

.

.

"Eeeughhhhh..." Jiyong menggeliat pelan dalam dekapan Seunghyun.

Tangan-tangan nakal Seunghyun sukses membuat tubuh Jiyong bergetar. Mengusap mulai dari paha hingga pangkalnya. Meremas dan mengocok lembut junior Jiyong. Bibirnya tidak tinggal diam. Mengecup dan sesekali memainkan lidahnya pada leher, tengkuk dan bahu Jiyong. Membuat kissmark baru – meski baru saja dia membuatnya – pada tubuh Jiyong.

Desahan dan erangan Jiyong makin keras. Kepalanya mendongak, bersandar pada bahu Seunghyun. Tangan kurusnya merangkul leher Seunghyun. Meminta sang kekasih untuk menciumnya. Ciuman pun tak terelakan. Bibir Seunghyun dan Jiyong saling melumat agrsive. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Meski akhirnya lidah Seunghyun berhasil masuk bibir Jiyong. Mengeksplor dalam mulut Jiyong.

Erangan tertahan Jiyong serta tubuhnya yang menegang, menandakan bahwa dia akan segera klimaks. Jemari dan tangan Seunghyun pun makin giat melakukan tugasnya. Mengurut junior Jiyong dan memainkan niple kekasihnya. Dan benar saja. Tak berapa lama, sperma Jiyong keluar dengan derasnya. Seunghyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka demi untuk mendengar erangan panjang Jiyong.

"Aaaaghhhhh..."

Jiyong terkulai lemas dalam dekapan Seunghyun. Tapi dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa berlama-lama menikmati klimaksnya. Sesuatu yang keras dan menjanjikan kenikmatan untuknya dan kekasihnya menunggu tepat didepan holenya. Penis milik Seunghyun yang menusuk-nusuk bottomnya.

Perlahan Jiyong menggerakan tangannya untuk meraih tepi jacuzzi tepat menghadap kepantai. Dengan bagian belakang tubuhnya menungging sexy tepat didepan Seunghyun. Dibelakang Jiyong, Seunghyun menampakan smirk mesumnya.

Plakk!

"Aaaghhhh.. c'mon bebh... ssshhhhh..."

Melihat man-hole Jiyong yang berkedut minta diisi, membuat Seunghyun hilang akal. Sebelah tangannya meremas sebelah 'pipi' bokong Jiyong. Yang sebelah lagi menggenggam juniornya untuk di-pas-kan pada hole kekasihnya. Tanpa aba-aba, Seunghyun menghentakan pinggulnya hingga seluruh junior terbenam dalam tubuh Jiyong.

"Aaaaaaghhhhh.." Jiyong teriak nyaring. Merasakan perih dan nikmat disaat bersamaan.

"Oooooughhhhh..." sedangkan Seunghyun melenguh nikmat. Merasakan juniornya dijepit oleh kehangatan hole Jiyong.

Beberapa saat menyenyuaikan diri, Jiyong mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Berputar menggoda sang seme. Seunghyun malah memejamkan matanya dan mendongak. Menikmati apa yang coba Jiyong lakukan padanya. Dengan bibirnya sesekali mengeluarkan desahan nikmat.

Tidak tahan lagi, Seunghyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. Menghentak maju mundur. Meng-in-out kan juniornya dalam tubuh Jiyong. Keras dan kasar.

"Aaaghhhh... yes! Ooghhh fuck!"

"Sssshhhh so tight babyyy... aaaaghhhhh... holy shit!"

"Aaaghhhh more chagi sshhh.. Harder.. faster.. ssshhh aaaghhh.."

Erangan yang sarat akan kenikmatan mereka keluarkan tanpa mengecilkan volume suara. Toh Cuma mereka berdua ini. Tidak akan ada yang melihat maupun mendengar. Jadi tanpa ragu lagi, Seunghyun menggerakan pinggul makin keras, kasar dan makin cepat. Menikmati bagaimana junior besarnya dicengkram ketat man hole Jiyong. Ditambah lagi Jiyong sengaja menggerakan otot-otot bokongnya hingga seolah memijat junior Seunghyun.

"Aaaghhhh ooohh, wanna cum,,,"

Jemari Seunghyun meraih junior Jiyong yang terlupakan. Meremas dan mengocoknya. Membuat erangan Jiyong makin kencang.

"Aaaghhhh fuck! Seunghyun-ahhhh sshhhh Oooghhhh... faster!"

"Aaaghhhh ssshhhh.. C'mon bitch! Give me your cum.."

"Aaaghhhhh aaaaghhhhh Seunghyun-ahhh ini nikhhmathh... sssshhhh oooghhhhh..."

Seunghyun, tanpa mempedulikan pinggulnya yang mulai lelah, makin mempercepat ritme gerakannya. Menghentak dan menumbuk tepat prostat sang kekasih. Diakhiri dengan erangan panjang dan saling memanggil nama yang terkasih.

.

.

.

Langit masih menjadi singgasana sang rembulan. Dibawah selimut tipis itu, Seunghyun memeluk erat Jiyong yang tengah tidur dengan damainya setelah kelelahan melayani nafsu sang kekasih. Perlahan kelopak Seunghyun terbuka. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah surai coklat Jiyong diatas dadanya. Senyum kecilnya mengembang. Sebelah tangannya mengusap bahu Jiyong sambil mendaratkan kecupan sayang pada puncak kepala Jiyong.

Tak berapa lama tubuh Jiyong mulai menggeliat. Kelopaknya perlahan terbuka. Mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis untuk Seunghyun. Selanjutnya, tingkah manja Jiyong dimulai dengan menyurukan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Seunghyun dan memeluk Seunghyun erat. Dengan menggumam malas.

"Chagiyaa.." panggil manja Jiyong.

"Wae Bebh?" sahut Seunghyun yang kini mengusap kepala Jiyong.

"Aku lapar.." Jiyong menatap Seunghyun dengan tatapan anak-5-tahun nya. Tatapan mata yang tidak bisa ditolak Seunghyun.

Seunghyun tersenyum. Mengecup pipi Jiyong dan beranjak memakai boxernya. Berjalan santai keluar kamarnya menuju dapur. Membuka kulkas, mencari apa yang bisa dimakan. Yakin dengan kemampuannya didapur yang bisa menyebabkan ledakan, Seunghyun mengambil botol berisi jus jeruk dan meraih roti tawar. Dengan cekatan dia mulai membuat roti lapis dan menuang jus kedalam gelas. -_-

.

.

Selesai dengan makan malamnya, Jiyong kembali 'baring-baring' malas diatas kasurnya. Sedangkan Seunghyun mengembalikan nampan kedapur. Ketika sedang mencuci piring dan gelas, dirasakannya lengan mulus nan ramping memeluk pinggangnya. Selanjutnya punggung telanjangnya merasakan degup merdu dada kekasihnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Seunghyun lembut.

"Peluk aku." Pinta Jiyong manja.

Seunghyun tersenyum kecil sambil mengambil lap untuk tangannya yang basah. Selanjutnya, dia memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan sang kekasih. Membawa tubuh mungil Jiyong – kalau dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya yang tegap – kedalam pelukan posesivenya. Jenis pelukan yang disukai Jiyong. Karena Jiyong merasa begitu dicintai.

"Kenapa tidak menungguku dikamar, hm?"

Jiyong hanya menggeleng pelan. Lengan kurusnya mengeratkan pelukannya pada punggung Seunghyun.

Perlahan, Seunghyun melangkah maju. Menuntun Jiyong menuju sofa. Tangannya bergerak untuk membawa Jiyong pada pangkuannya. Lengan Jiyong beralih memeluk leher Seunghyun. Menelusupkan kepalanya pada leher Seunghyun.

Seunghyun dan Jiyong sama-sama menikmati hening yang tercipta. Begitu tenang sampai ...

Ting tong!

Meski enggan, Jiyong beranjak dari pangkuan Seunghyun dan duduk disampingnya. Seunghyun sendiri mengecup pipi Jiyong sebelum beranjang mengambil kaosnya. Ingat, dia Cuma pake boxer doang. Begitu pula Jiyong.

Begitu tahu siapa yang datang, Seunghyun langsung mengamankan Jiyong. Maksudnya langsung menarik taplak meja untuk menutup dada telanjang Jiyong. Dibelakang Seunghyun, Daesung dan Seungri tersenyum geli sambil menggelengkan kepala.

**_tbc_**

**Aloha Minna-san! #dilemparSendal**

**Maaf maaf, saya hiatus tanpa kabar kemarin itu #dijitak**

**Well, saya balik dengan rated M nya TOPGD nih,**

**Hahahahaaa,**

**Mau lanjut dengan scene Xsome?**

**Help me for the pairing :)**

**So, give me your support again, please #deepbow**


End file.
